A Winter's Tale
by FriendlyMushroom
Summary: Honoring the holidays, my first Christmas fic. Years in the future when everyone is enjoying the festivities, a winter’s tale is born, about a greedy man and a family in need, the visit of 3 spirits and the arrival of the holidays. Tokka/Maiko/Kataang.
1. A Winter's Tale

Merry Christmas Eve You all! It is still morning! The morning of Christmas Eve! I can barely hold my excitement! I love Christmas as you have no idea! That's why today, while my father works and my mom bakes the delicious Christmas Eve's dinner to share with my family, and I and my brother are left alone to do nothing and just watch Christmas movies and enjoy the day, well, I'm here with a present for you all. For years I have written fiction, followed the cannon and enjoyed a nice and well written (Perhaps with grammar mistakes) Story, but I have never written an Avatar: The last Airbender one, why? Because it is hard, but I finally was able to write one, perhaps it is nothing but a bad parody of 'Christmas Carol' Better know as the story of Ebenezer Scrooge, but this is still my present for you, please read and enjoy, and Merry Christmas you all!

I don't know Avatar the Last Airbender.

* * *

**A Winter's Tale.**

**

* * *

**Toph hated herself a lot right now, snow was falling as a tempest outside of her home at Gaoling, the richest state in the whole kingdom, and she was worried sick about the welfare of her husband. Sokka left Gaoling early in the morning in search of some medicines at the neighbor city to cure Toph's cold, and she just allowed him to leave just because she thought it was a nice gesture of his part.

That morning, Sokka lied to Toph about the weather and said the sky was clear, she was still at bed and couldn't notice the lie, and now she was paying the consequences, it was just a stupid cold, she could endure it as usual, but Sokka was too stubborn as to listen to any reasoning, he loved Toph quiet a lot as to take any risk, specially because of her current situation. Toph was pregnant and waiting for her third child, and Sokka freaked out each time she coughed or sneezed, a trip in search for medicines was nothing for him if the health of his wife and soon to be born son or daughter was in the line.

At least she was glad to know Sokka wasn't alone on his trip. Winter is a season of celebration, and her friends came to celebrate with her since she was unable to travel due to her three months pregnancy. Katara and Mai where by her side, trying to calm her down. Zuko and Aang left earlier in the morning with Sokka, they were unable to take Appa with them since the flying bison was in the middle of it's hibernation after more than one hundred years of not doing it.

If Appa weren't asleep Toph wouldn't be this worried. Perhaps the boys were trapped in the snow somewhere, and there was no way she could help them out, it was dangerous. "This is all my fault, I allowed him to leave, what if something bad happened? I would never be able to forgive myself, stupid Sokka, I can't believe he convinced me! I can't believe he lied to me just because of a stupid cold!"

"Toph, calm down, you have nothing to worry about, Sokka was born at the Water Tribe, there is no way a blizzard can stop him. Besides, Aang and Zuko are with him, there is nothing to worry about." But deep inside, Katara was also worried about the welfare of her husband, despite been the Avatar, Aang was weak in body, fighting this blizzard seemed almost impossible, but she knew Aang would never give up.

"Zuko will keep them warm with his firebending, Sokka is used to this kind of terrains and they are both traveling with the Avatar, they will be fine." Toph barely nodded, she was covering her face with her hands and hiding her face behind her long and free hair. Mai rolled her eyes annoyed and then moved the hair away and took Toph's hands away from her face. "Your husband, my husband, and Katara's one will all be fine, just relax."

Toph faked a smile, but only for a second before rubbing her meteor made bracelet, her wedding artifact. She was unable to relax, her husband was probably trapped in the middle of the blizzard, and she could do nothing but wait and hope he would return safely. "Mom." Toph stood up and 'faced' the direction the voice came from, she was forced to use footwear by Sokka because of her cold, and so she could only move around following the sounds as any ordinary blind person. "Is daddy going to be here for winter's festival?"

"Kaya, you should be sleeping." Toph's three years old daughter Kaya rubbed her eye and moved her head in negation, she then walked toward her mother slowly and pulling her stuffed badgermole around the place. "Kaya, I know you are worried about your dad, but he will be ok, he is only playing out in the snow with uncle Zuko and grand grandfather Aang." Toph carried her daughter, and then she heard a loud hit, as if something had slammed the wooden made floor hard near her feet. "Not you too Kay."

Kay is Toph's first born, only ten seconds older than his twin sister Kaya, the kid followed Kaya everywhere she went, Sokka told him not long ago that it was his responsibility to care for his sister since he was the elder brother and the man of the house whenever he was gone, and Kay sort of got his father's overprotective attitude over his sister. "Kaya left and forgot her pillow." But by now Kay was using his sister's pink pillow as his own and was almost asleep at the floor.

Kay and Kaya were the living image of their mother and father. Kaya had long black hair as Toph and sapphire blue eyes as Sokka, she was born a waterbender. Kay in the other hand had also Toph's dark hair but his skin was a little darker like Sokka's one and his eyes were emerald colored ones, he was born an earthbender. Most of the time the duo was a pain, always joking around and playing pranks to Sokka, but now they were as worried as Toph about their father. "Mommy, I can't sleep."

"And I won't sleep until Kaya sleeps." Kay yawned despite what was told. "I'm the elder brother, dad trusts me to take care of Kaya… can we go to bed already sis?" Kaya moved her head in negation, Toph took a deep breathe and carried Kay as well, and then she sat down by the chimney at her rocking chair.

"Come on kids, just go back to sleep, it is already too late and tomorrow is the winter's festival, your father will arrive soon." Suddenly, the door leading to the living room was opened; Toph then heard a couple of tiny steps walking her way. Toph 'faced' the floor in annoyance as reply to the sounds. "This can't be happening… Kay, Kaya… you woke everyone up."

"Sorry Toph, I was unable to keep them all at their beds, I guess I'm a bad babysitter." Iroh walked inside of the room as well, Toph smiled and moved her head in negation, she couldn't blame the old uncle Iroh for what was going on. Ever since the twins were born, Iroh left his tea shop at Ba Sing Se under a new administration to open another one at Gaoling. Iroh wanted to be there to see Toph's twins grow; Toph was like a daughter to him. Sure, he still had Zuko, Mai and his five years old son Lu Zen at the Fire Nation, but Iroh refused to set foot at the Fire Nation since he now called the Earth Kingdom his home.

"Granduncle Iroh, is my father going to be ok? I know he can use his fire breath at these low temperatures, but I can't help but worry about him." Iroh smiled and carried the boy and delivered him to his mother, Mai, just hugged him. "Mom, I want to stay awake until dad comes back, can I? Please, I promise to be a good prince."

Mai rubbed her son's long raven hair and admired his golden eyes; he was just as Zuko, only his attitude was a little softer than his father's hard tempered self. "If you can stay awake… but I doubt it, bring your pillow and covers, I won't let you sleep at the sofa without your covers." Lu Zen made a reverence and ran toward his room, moments later he came back with pillow and covers and threw himself at the sofa. "He won't last more than five minutes."

"Just in case I will prepare some hot chocolate for the kids, call it womanly intuition, but I believe this is going to be a long winter's festival Eve." Mai and Toph both nodded. "Ania my darling, are you sure you want to stay awake as well?" Ania was three years old as the twins, although she was younger than them, she was extremely shy and barely interacted with anyone, she always played with her long brown ponytail when been nervous, which happened almost all the time. Her habit also meant she was afraid to stay at her room all alone. "Don't be shy Ania, we are all family, I know, how about a bed time story, Uncle Iroh?"

"That would surely be of help." Toph said that last while messing the hair of the twins, the pair was now fully awake and rocking her chair faster than Toph could stand, her face was already winning a green color. "Please uncle… help me out here… my baby is already complaining… soon I will lose my breakfast."

"Kay, Kaya, I know your father isn't home but that doesn't mean your mother is a nice replacement for your pranks." Kay and Kaya nodded and then both walked toward Iroh, sitting down at his lap. Mai then helped the dizzy Toph to stand up and walked her toward the sofa, also offering a cup of hot chocolate to her to help her recover from the wild rocking the twins attacked their mother with. "Lu Zen and Ania, you both come here as well, I'm sure you both don't want to miss this story."

Lu Zen stood up and placed his covers at the floor, and then he sat down on top of his pillow, Ania walked toward the covers in the floor as well, hugging her precious stuffed Momo doll hard. "I want…" Everyone went into silence, Ania rarely spoke out, and whenever she did, everyone listened. "Umm… I want to hear… A Winter's Festival story…"

"A winter's festival story? But I don't know many… how about 'The Fire Lord who stole the winter's festival'?" All kids moved their heads in negation; they had heard that story many times already. "…'The Nutcracker'…?" The twins nodded, but Ania was afraid of rats and began shaking with fear. "…Ok, I understand… not rats, don't be afraid Ania… then, how about a new story? Full with love and fantasy, about a greedy man who hated the winter's festival with all his heart, three magical spirits, and a city in need of a change?" The kids all nodded in agreement, Katara arrived with hot chocolate for everyone and took a sit at Toph's rocking chair while the blind mother recovered from the twin's prank. Once Toph's head was cleared a little, Iroh began with his story. "This is a story I call…"

* * *

**The Spirits of Winter.**

**

* * *

**The story takes place at… umm… still haven't figured out that part… a random city far away from here, it was an arid region but the spirits blessed it with snow each winter. Let's call that city… Ba Sing Se, yeah, I like that name. Anyway, at Ba Sing Se, people used to celebrate the winter's festival as nowhere else in the world. Trees were adorned with beautiful candles of different colors, exotic plants which grew only at winter were planted around the city, and those beautiful plants were named poinsettias. Mistletoes where placed around the marks of the doors and every house kept their doors open, at winter; everyone was part of the same family.

Kids used to play around the snow and women prepared delicious dinners for their husbands who worked only half a day at winter. Everything was beautiful… but there was a man who hated the winter's festival, the holidays meant nothing to him and everything he cared about was money, his name was… Zuko!

* * *

The story was interrupted by the laughter of the twins who where now making fun of Lu Zen, the elder kid wasn't at all annoyed but was surprised to notice even Ania was laughing softly. "So… dad hates the winter's festival? I thought mother was the one disliking the festivities."

"I don't dislike the festivities… I just don't stand them when they last too long…" Katara and Toph, who was finally able to recover from the twin's attack, both laughed at Mai who crossed her arms annoyed and faced away.

"Don't worry about your father Lu Zen, he likes the winter's festival as well, it is only a story, I'm just using your father because he is hard tempered and stubborn… anyway, where was I?" The twins began shaking Iroh; they were smart and knew Iroh was just teasing them all. "Ok, I remember now… Zuko was a greedy professional money lender with a cold heart, he only had one friend and that friend's name was Sokka."

"Daddy!" Both twins yelled in unison, Toph couldn't help but giggle when hearing the sweet voices of her two firstborns. "Dad is the good guy?" Said Kaya, her eyes sparkled with hope and joy. "He must be! Dad is always the good guy! Way to go dad!" Kay reflected the same joy of Kaya. "Is mom also in the story?" Both yelled in unison once again.

"Now there kids, I'm trying to tell you a story, but yes… you mother will also be part of the story." Both twins yelled once again happily. "Sokka was the only person able to tolerate Zuko's hard temper, they had been friends for a long time and Sokka treasured their friendship as much as he treasured his own life, but Zuko grew cold and arrogant over the years, and now looked at Sokka as nothing more than an employer…"

* * *

Sokka worked day and night for Zuko, he was always busy and was one of the few persons who had a full time job during the holidays, but he always did it with a permanent smile on his face, Sokka was surely a hard person to depress. As a money lender, Sokka was supposed to be cold and greedy, but instead, he had a kind heart and just couldn't ignore someone in need. "Brother Aang, I wish I could help you, but you haven't paid your rent for a couple of months already, Zuko will get mad at me if I allow you to skip the rent another month, don't place me in that situation again, if you don't pay I will have to close the orphanage."

"But Brother Sokka, think about those kids, I know I'm late for the payment of the rent but Sister Katara and I are doing everything we can to pay, all I'm asking for is for you to give me another month." Aang was a monk who worked to serve the orphans along side Sister Katara, a nun and also Sokka's real sister. "Look inside of your heart Brother Sokka, those kids need you; don't let them lose their only home on the holidays." It was a hard situation, Sokka would gladly allow Aang to skip another month of the rent, but it was Zuko the one who needed to be convinced.

"There is nothing I can do… I don't want to be fired at winter's festival Eve… please try to understand that Brother Aang, I have a family to feed, I can't lose this job." Aang could understand it all perfectly, but many were the kids about to lose their only home. Aang was a monk and could only pay the rent of the orphanage with charity, but the situation of the city wasn't that promising anymore, and charity was hard to give. "…My wife is going to kill me for this… honoring our friendship brother Aang, I will pay this month in your name…"

"Brother Sokka!" It was a risky move, Sokka couldn't take any risk as to allow Zuko to discover his actions, he could lose his job, and so he covered Aang's mouth with both hands to shut him up, then he kindly asked the monk to stay in silence. "I promise Brother Sokka, your kindness will someday be well paid by the spirits."

"Well, the spirits owe me a lot of money lately, but try explaining the situation to my wife, she is awfully mad at me… it's been so long since I have been able to give her a real winter's festival celebration… but she will understand… here you go." Sokka booked the payment of the rent for the orphanage as paid and placed a good number of his gold coins at a nearby chest for Zuko to count his money later that same night. "Have a nice winter's festival Brother Aang."

"Once again thank you, your sister couldn't have asked for a better present for this winter's festival." And with a friendly hand shake and a hug between two good friends, Aang was gone. And Sokka was left with his own worries, he had helped a friend out and ensured the orphans another good winter's festival, but by doing it so, he could have ruined his own celebration.

"Toph is so going to kill me!" Sokka worked at a well looking office, but that didn't mean he had enough money to take the proper care of his family, the truth was he barely had enough money to give his family a decent life, the money he just used to pay the orphanage's rent was a money he had been saving for his wife, for a special dinner the night of the winter's festival, and now, that money was gone in charity. "What to do, what to do? I can't ask Zuko for money. That would be insane; the last time I asked him to lend some money to me I lost my Eel-Hound… I can always use the reserve but Toph needs that money!"

And just when Sokka thought things were unable to get any worst, they just did, the door of his office was knocked, and that freaked him out. There was no turning back now, he had to answer the call, and the first thing he knew when he opened the door was a couple of kids had just knocked him down. "Daddy!"

* * *

"It's us! It's us!" Kaya and Kay began jumping up and down happily, holding hands and spinning around while giggling all the time. "Wait… Kaya… dizzy… floor spinning…" Kay fell down, Kaya followed him. "Everything is spinning around Kay… my head feels funny." Toph fought her laughter; her kids seemed to have gotten their father's weirdness. She picked them both up and hugged them.

"Now there both of you little monsters better behave, or else you both go to bed." The twins were about to complain, but Toph used a blind 'stare' to shut them both up, the twins flinched and then remained in silence. "So, Sokka screwed it up as usual using the money he saved for me in charity, big deal, I wouldn't be mad at all."

"Don't ruin my story Toph, I know the characters aren't at all following your personalities, but your kids seem to like it that way." Toph nodded, the twins smiled. "You see kids, the real Sokka and the one on this tale share something in common, both do stupid things to please the ones they care for or love. And they don't care if it means risking their health and effort to achieve their objectives…" Iroh stared at Toph whose face lowered with sadness; she was still blaming herself for Sokka's welfare. That wasn't Iroh's intention all along, he was about to probe a point to Toph with his story. "That day, Sokka's family was doing the shopping, and Sokka was supposed to deliver some money to them, unfortunately, that money was used for charity, and Sokka had nothing but an option he didn't want to take…"

* * *

"Daddy!" Both twins spoke out in unison as usual, both were a funny pair and were the subject of admiration of everyone in town, if it weren't for their help, Sokka wouldn't be able to take care of his wife as needed. "We are here, we are here!" Said Kaya, she was always the one speaking out first. "We are going to buy the biggest Turkey-Pig for tonight's dinner." Continued Kay, as usual in perfect synchrony with his sister. "This will be the best winter's festival ever!" Yelled both.

"Kay! Kaya! How many times do I have to tell you? Don't tackle your father down when he is working!" The twins obeyed their mother and helped her to walk her way inside of the building; she was blind and depended on her kids to help her move around when snow covered the streets. "I know you don't like it when I bring them with me Sokka, but ever since you sold Hawky to buy some medicines, well… I need them to guide me around."

"I know Toph and I'm sorry, I promise I will soon buy Hawky back, you need a Seen-Eye-Hawk to help you and the kids need a pet to quit bothering me." Both twins smiled teasingly, bugging their father was a pleasure for them. "You little freaks, are you bothering your mother?" But despite the situation, the lack of money and Toph's poor health and pregnancy, they were a happy family."

"We are not freaks!" Sokka ignored them. "We prefer the term tricksters or prank monsters." Said Kaya and Kay followed. "Even weirdoes are a more acceptable term." Sokka rolled his eyes; Toph apparently had been helping them with their answers. "We are not freaks!"

"Fine, I got the point… why are you training them?" Too bad Sokka was never good with words and earned a strong punch at his arm. "Ouch! But it's true! These monsters need domestication!"

"These monsters are your kids!" The twins stuck their tongues out at Sokka, but even after all the hostility that was taking place, both shared a hug with their father and Sokka hugged them both back. "Kay and Kaya want to invite Zuko for tomorrow's celebration, they said everyone needs a family for the holidays and want to spend the winter's festival with their uncle…" And then it happened, as usual, Toph's poor health forced her to start coughing.

"Are you feeling ok? Did you drink your medicine?" Toph nodded as usual, but deep inside Sokka knew the real answer, his wife was lying to him just because she wanted him to stop worrying. "Toph… I know you ran out of medicine two weeks ago, the twins told me…"

"That's ridiculous… I need those medicines, why would I risk my health and lie to you?" The twins shared worried looks, their mother as usual was stubborn, she would ratter allow her sickness to consume her before admitting she was worried about her husband. "I'm fine, don't be paranoiac, I still have medicines for another couple of weeks… right now I need the money for tonight's dinner, and I also need you to invite Zuko for dinner."

And Sokka just flinched, he had no money left, unless he used the reserve founds. Those founds were extremely important since they were used to buy Toph's medicines, it was all he had left. "Hurry up daddy!" What to do was the question, use the money for medicines? "Dad! They will take the biggest Turkey-Pig if we don't hurry up!" Or use the money for his family to share a wonderful winter's festival? "We are going to eat Turkey-Pig! We are going to eat Turkey-Pig! We will eat until our bellies explode!" Sokka had no heart to ruin the twin's happiness, the answer wasn't the one he would have preferred, but was the one that would cheer his family's holidays.

"There you go kids… buy the biggest Turkey-Pig you can find!" Both kids jumped up and down with happiness, and after sharing a last hug with Sokka, both raced their way toward the market to buy tomorrow's dinner. "Those kids… they are the joy of my life, but it surely takes a lot to keep them smiling."

"What's wrong Sokka? You saved that money since last years winter's festival… wasn't it enough?" A kiss at her freezing lips was everything Toph had as an answer; the young mother couldn't help but smile and return the kiss before breaking it. "For a moment there I thought you had probably made something stupid, are you sure everything is ok? If you need the money I can always prepare a vegetables soup or buy fruits cake, the kids love fruits cakes."

"No way Toph, it's winter's festival eve, everything must be perfect, now, go bake a nice dinner for tomorrow, and I will try to convince Zuko into spending the night at home." And with a last kiss, Toph left the building and tried to find her way around the snow covered streets, soon her kids aided her after noticing they forgot about their mother due to their excitement. Sokka then closed the door and sat at the floor, for once, he was actually depressed. "I love you so much as to worry you with my problems Toph… I promise I will find a way… you need those medicines, what can I sell now?"

"Are you selling your stuff again?" Sokka flinched and stood up as fast as he could, his boss, Zuko, had just entered the room. "Sokka, you aren't working, get back to work before I decide to strip you from today's salary."

"Su-sure Zuko… I was just… my wife… the little monsters…" A single glare from Zuko was all Sokka had as an answer, and nothing else was needed. "Right away boss!" And with that last said Sokka ran toward his desk and began working once again. "Ah… well… Brother Aang came to pay the rent… it looks like we don't have to close the orphanage."

But Zuko was smarter than what Sokka thought he was and wasn't easily fooled. "Humbug, there is no way that monk could have worked the money to pay the rent… I'm sure he convinced someone into paying the rent in his place, that's not charity, that's swindling." Of course that managed to sink Sokka's mood even more, but it wasn't enough as to trouble him that much, he knew what he had done was right. "So… why are you selling your stuff again Sokka… got the numbers wrong?"

"That would be something bad considering I work at a money lending agency Zuko, I got the numbers right…" Zuko stared at Sokka with disbelief, deep inside; a small part of Zuko still treasured the friendship they once shared. "…It is my wife Zuko, the treatment for her illness is expensive, and I'm afraid I ran out of money and well… I need you to lend me some…"

"Ran out of money you say?" Sokka gulped, Zuko just approached to his desk and stared at him directly. "How can you run out of money? To were I know, I pay you 50 gold coins a month and you always save 10 for your wife's treatment, her treatment costs 120 gold coins a year and it almost last the whole year, also, I paid you 120 gold coins as your holiday's bonus so you could buy that Turkey-Pig your kids had been talking about ever since the month began, which means, unless I got the numbers wrong, you must have saved around 30 gold coins by now, what would you need money for?"

"Well… you see Zuko… I… never mind." There was no use about arguing with Zuko, he was greedy and wouldn't lend a coin to anyone, not even to his only friend, the holiday's bonus was only paid because the law forced him to pay it, not because he wanted to. "Changing the subject Zuko, the twins asked me to invite you to our winter's festival celebration, ya know, everyone needs a family for the holidays and you, well, are part of our family, wanna join?"

"Humbug!" That was Zuko's most used reply, he hated the winter's festival with all his heart, for him, it was just an excuse for men not to work and get paid for free. "The winter's festival is a fake, a commercial date to sell Turkey-Pigs and toys; it has no meaning at all."

"…So… that means you are coming…?" Zuko as usual, just ignored Sokka and left the building, and Sokka was once again left alone to worry about his lack of money.

* * *

"How cruel!" Yelled both Kaya and Kay while they hugged their mother. By now Iroh though the kids would be asleep, but not even a yawn was heard, all the kids were awake and waiting for Iroh to continue.

"So… Lu Zen's dad is the bad guy…?" Iroh smiled and picked Ania up; the girl hugged him and played with her Momo doll shyly. "Because, Lu Zen's dad is always a nice person." Then Ania leaned closer and whispered to Iroh's ears. "Lu Zen's mother is the scary one.

"Careful girl, don't let her hear you, it could be dangerous." Ania nodded. "Perhaps it's true and he was the bad guy, but there was one person able to warm his freezing heart, and Zuko visited that person each winter's festival eve…"

* * *

He lived at the middle ring of Ba Sing Se. Zuko was rarely seen around those parts of the city; he was rarely seen outside of his office or home actually. Using Eelen, Sokka's Giant-Eel-Hound, as his personal medium of transportation, he arrived at a middle class looking house, he climbed down his Giant-Eel-Hound and walked toward the front door, knocking it and begging for a certain someone to come out.

No one answered the door for a couple of minutes and Zuko was about to walk away, but before he could climb the Giant-Eel-Hound once again, the door was opened. "Dad?" Zuko then found himself face to face with a younger version of himself; he was amazed, his son, Lu Zen, was just like him. "What are you doing here father?"

"What kind of manners are those, Lu Zen?" Zuko loved his son, perhaps he was the only person Zuko felt love for, he was his blood after all and was proud of him, Zuko paid for his studies and gave him everything he ever needed, but Lu Zen wasn't at all glad since Zuko never gave him what he really wanted, real fraternal love, not just materialism. "Aren't you going to let me in?"

"Mother is asleep, you will wake her up." It was hard for Zuko to remember when his son did give up on him, but Zuko wasn't ready to forget about his son yet, he was the only person he cared for. "Dad, it's late, go home."

"Humbug! This is still my home and you are still my son, move aside, Lu Zen." And the kid couldn't help but obey his father's orders and allowed Zuko inside, the house was decent but sort of felt lonely, but it wasn't always like that, Zuko could barely remember those days when this place was filled with joy and love, those days disappeared long time ago. "Where is your mother?"

"Probably upstairs with her door locked and ignoring you…" Zuko was surprised, Lu Zen wasn't like this, normally he was glad to see Zuko or at least respected him, and today he was been cold and arrogant. "There's no Turkey-Pig or winter's festival tree, no adornments or family reunions, just the way you like the winter's festival."

"Listen Lu Zen, if you are going to be this arrogant toward me I will just leave." Then something Zuko never expected to happen just happened, Lu Zen walked toward the door and opened it, he really wanted Zuko to leave. "Very well, but don't come looking for me crying when your mother runs out of money and can't pay your studies anymore." But Zuko was already speaking to the door since Lu Zen had closed it and locked it. "Humbug! Ungrateful kid! Mai! I swear you will pay for this!"

Zuko glared with hatred at a window at the second floor of the house, Mai was there and glaring back at him with hatred and pain evident in her eyes, she sliced the curtains and walked away from the window. Zuko was almost burning with hatred toward his 'former' wife and kicking snow around, even Eelen was afraid of him and ran away leaving Zuko alone, it wasn't the first time she did that, but Zuko knew she would as usual run toward Sokka's home and sleep outside since Sokka had already sold the barn he once had, tomorrow Zuko would recover his Giant-Eel-Hound since despite been winter's festival, Sokka was forced to work, but for now, he was going to walk the way back to the upper ring of Ba Sing Se.

Zuko avoided many who asked for charity around the middle ring, he was after all a professional money lender, he would only lend money to those he knew could pay back or had a nice property to lose, and charity wasn't part of his business. "Mister! Mister!" Unfortunately, there were many who just weren't unable to understand when someone just ignored them. "Excuse me mister! Can you hear me!?"

"What!?" The one bugging Zuko was a young three years old girl who after been yelled felt like crying and hugged her freezing stuffed doll with fear. "Speak out! A moment ago I was unable to shut you up! If you want something then ask so I can rudely say no!"

"Ah… well… you see mister… I… was just asking for a gold coin to help my family… I live at an orphanage; my name is Ania and I'm Brother's Aang and Sister's Katara only daughter… I want to help dad, I mean, Brother Aang to pay the rent, because if we don't pay the next month… we will lose our home… would you help me? Please, I have twenty brothers and sisters who need your help." Of course those kids weren't her same blood, but at an orphanage, everyone is part of the same family.

"Twenty brothers and sisters? Humbug! That orphanage can only held 15 boys and girls! Taxes evasion! I should call the police!" Ania felt like crying once again, and Zuko was awfully mad, surely that girl was going to have such an unlucky winter's festival eve. "If I pay what do I win?" Ania was unable to answer, she was three years old, the little girl knew noting, she only wanted to help. "I know, you will sell your stuffed doll to me."

"Ah!? Momo! No! I can't… Momo is… it was my first and only toy!" The stuffed lemur the girl carried was nothing special, it was broken and dirty and had lost an eye somewhere, Zuko knew it, but Zuko was in such a terrible mood he just wanted to hurt the little girl's feelings. "If I give you my Momo… will you help me save my home?"

"Of course, it is only fair." Zuko took out a gold coin and was about to give it to the girl when he placed it back inside of his pocket. "But what am I thinking? That old and dirty stuffed doll is not worth a gold coin, its world a silver one… but looking at it closely, it lost an eye somewhere, too bad girl, that stupid doll is worth nothing but a copper piece."

"A… copper piece? But… Momo is my dearest friend… It is worth everything to me…" Zuko laughed and began walking away. "Wait! I will… I will give you my Momo…" Ania handled her stuffed doll to Zuko who rudely stripped Ania from it and then gave her a copper piece, the girl was depressed and her eyes were covered in tears. "Please take good care of Momo."

"Bah! Humbug!" And so Ania walked away toward a nun and delivered the doll to her, the nun was Sister Katara, Ania's mother, when Ania gave her the copper piece and explained the situation to her mother, Katara couldn't help it, perhaps she was a nun and swore her life to the spirits, but fooling her own daughter was going too far, she walked toward Zuko and slapped him hard. "Watch it nun! Your precious spirits are looking at you!"

"How cold hearted can a man be as to trick a young girl into selling her toy for charity!? You sir should be ashamed! Such an insult toward a sister, toward a devoted follower of the spirits!" Before anyone gets the wrong idea, many nuns around the world serve the spirits but are allowed to have a family if the one they are promising to is also a devoted follower of the spirits. "You sir have no heart!"

"You are no one to judge me woman! If your daughter wants my money she must earn it first!" Not far from where Zuko was arguing with Sister Katara, Brother Aang, the responsible of the orphanage, was as usual asking for some charity from by standers when he noticed the argument, he then walked toward his wife and daughter. "Great! The whole family reunited, such a wonderful family, Humbug!"

"Brother Zuko? Uh… Katara, Ania, I will handle this, you both go back to the orphanage." Sister Katara barely nodded and carried her daughter away, allowing Aang to be alone with Zuko. "Brother Zuko, is something the matter? Wait, that's… Ania's Momo…"

"You mean my Momo! Your daughter sold it to me legally! And I'm not your brother!" Aang backed off, he was a monk and knew no violence, and an argument like this one wasn't one a monk like him could handle. "Listen bald boy, perhaps this month you managed to convince my employer to pay your rent, but next month he won't be there to save you, so you better think about a way to pay me or find another place for those little kids to live!"

"…Brother Zuko… you are such a cold hearted person… and this time I can't stay in silence, listen to my words Brother Zuko, you have angered the spirits, if you don't change you will be punished." Zuko rolled his eyes and began walking away, it was late and he was freezing, and surely he had no interest in what Brother Aang wanted to say. "Listen Zuko! Tonight is a night you will never forget! The spirits are mad." Suddenly, time stopped, snow was frozen there and unable to fall, by stander who where walking around the street were not moving, Zuko was amazed to witness it all.

"What kind of demonical magic is this one!?" He turned around and faced Brother Aang, the monk's eyes were glowing and his arrow like tattoo was shining. "Creature of evil! Stay away from me!"

"If there is an evil creature here Zuko, it is you." The monk's voice wasn't the usual one; it was like if many were speaking in unison. "Listen carefully Zuko, tonight when the temple's bell fills the city with it's song, you will be visited, three spirits will hunt you, past, present, future, you most obey their commands, or else you will suffer and your soul will be surrounded with the chains of greed you had been crafting through your life."

Zuko then had visions of the spirits, a scary man with tanned skin dressed in a long and blue coat; a polar bear's head adorned his head. A beautiful woman wearing a green warrior's tunic, her face was covered in make up. The last spirit was an old and wise man with a long white beard, he wore a red cloak and his face was always immersed in sadness. "What is going on!? Who are you all! Why are you hunting me!?"

Suddenly, time was back to normal, snow was falling once again and people was walking and smiling around the street, Brother Aang and Sister Katara where once again reunited with their daughter and were walking away, but before they disappeared at the distance, Brother Aang turned around and faced Zuko. "I wish you the best of luck's brother…" And after saying that last, the wise and noble monk Walked away with his family.

* * *

"For a couple of minutes Zuko said nothing and just stood there, he was unable to understand what had just happened and was shaking with fear, but his fear only lasted a few minutes, with a 'Humbug' and an annoying stared at the stuffed doll, he walked away toward his mansion at the upper ring of Ba Sing Se." Iroh found it hard to believe, all the kids where still staring at him with interest, even the twins were in silence and waiting for Iroh to continue. "Come on kids, aren't you tired yet? It's late."

"No way!" Everyone flinched; Ania just stood up and faced Iroh, such a weird reaction coming from the shy little girl. "Granduncle Iroh, I still want to know what is going to happen! Are the spirits going to hurt Lu Zen's dad? Is my Momo doll going to be ok? Where did it lose its eye?"

"I also have many questions Granduncle Iroh? Why was I that mad at my father, and why aren't him and my mother living at the same home?" Iroh felt his face covering itself with sweat, he was trying to bore the kids into sleep with a long story, and all he managed to do was win their attentions."

"We want to know! We want to know!" The twins of course weren't going to stay behind. "Why is mommy sick? Is it a cold?" Toph flinched at that last, she was really concentrated in the story that she forgot Sokka and the others were gone in search for a medicine to cure her cold. "And what about dad? He used the money for the medicine to buy a huge Turkey-Pig, wasn't that bad?" Iroh flinched as both twins ran their way toward Iroh and climbed his lap, then both stared at him as demanding for answers. "We want to know! We want to know! What is going to happen with dad!? What is going to happen with mom!?"

"Great job uncle Iroh, now they are fully synchronized, which means they won't rest until they get the answers they want." Kay and Kaya nodded in agreement at their mother's comment, the bond they shared as twins was incredible. Katara was right, this is going to be a long winter's festival eve… what should we do now?"

"I like this…" Toph, Katara and Iroh flinched; Mai was smiling and apparently was enjoying the story telling quiet a lot. "I mean, for once we can spend some time with our kids, normally when our husbands are here, they win all the attention, the twins are bullying Sokka, Ania is hiding behind Aang all day and Lu Zen is sticking around Zuko and been all serious and boring… for once we can share a story with our kids and hug them when they aren't looking…" Katara blinked twice, Toph scratched the back of her head, Iroh's jaw dropped. "What? I like hugging my son… what's so wrong about it?"

"Wow, Mai does have a motherly side… that surely is scary." Mai stared at Toph evilly, Toph did nothing, she was unable to see or feel any vibration since she was using footwear. "But ya know… it's kind of true, these two monsters are always bullying Sokka and for once they aren't breaking havoc around the house and driving me nuts with their pranks, I'm really enjoying it."

"And Ania seems to be losing her fear, not long ago she yelled and demanded for uncle Iroh to continue, that surely made me happy." Ania smiled and blushed a little, and then she hugged her stuffed doll and stared at Iroh.

"Granduncle Iroh… can we stay up late and finish the story?" Iroh then looked at the three mothers inside of the room, they all nodded in agreement. A huge smile was drawn on Iroh's face as he nodded in agreement. "We can!?"

"Kay, Kaya! Run to your room and bring your pillows and covers, and bring Ania's things as well, Lu Zen, I can't move things around because of my baby, can you help your mother, Katara and your granduncle to move the furniture so we can all spend the night at the living room while I search for some sleeping bags?" Lu Zen nodded in agreement.

"Right away aunt Toph." Toph hated been called aunt, it made her feel old somehow, but this time she ignored the 'insult' and went looking for Sokka's and Katara's old sleeping bags, she finally was able to relax, she was still worried about her husband's welfare, but when something is troubling you, the best is to relax in the company of family and friends, she could now smile and wait for Sokka and the others to arrive with no worries.

* * *

So, how was the first chapter? Yeah I know, out of character and weird, anyway, this fic will be updated today, perhaps in a couple of hours, I'm not sure since I have work to do. But please give this fic a chance; after all, it is Christmas's Eve, and we all need a nice story for the festivities, if you are there reading, waiting for the night to arrive to spend the holidays with your family and open your presents, just like I, then send me a review and wait for the next chapter, because today I'm finishing this story, I won't give up until I'm done! Merry Christmas you all, see ya in a couple of hours.


	2. The Spirits of Time and Winter

As Promised, here it is the second part of this fic! Nothing much to say, I'm running out of time, read and enjoy and believe in Christmas Eve!

* * *

**The Spirits of Time and Winter.**

**

* * *

**"This feels so good! It's been so long since I slept inside my old sleeping bag, such great memories!" Katara was now inside of her sleeping bag and sharing it with Ania who giggled happily all the time. "Now there Ania, be a good girl and keep your freezing feet away from mommy's belly, they are cold!"

"I thought Water Tribe people could easily stand the cold." Mai was by Katara's side, and unfortunately for her. Lu Zen and her had to use Sokka's old and smelly sleeping bag. "This is nasty, how can you stand your husband Toph? Does he always smell this bad?"

"At first I thought the same, sure, Sokka stinks sometimes and he sweats a lot, but I grew an addict to his scent, you have no idea of how nice it is to smell his clothes whenever he finish his sword training sessions, he can be really mainly sometimes, I love that smell." Katara and Mai both stared at Toph weirdly, the blind girl, who was resting at the couch with both her kids by her side, was unable to see or feel her friend's stares at all. "Did ya both wash your teeth?" The twins nodded. "Pajamas on?" Once again they nodded. "You both better be wearing your diapers because I'm not cleaning if you have an accident."

"Mom! We don't use diapers anymore!" Both complained. It was amazing how both twins still managed to speak in unison. "Besides! Ania was the one who got the bed wet last night!" Ania flinched as both twins accused her. "She is the one who needs diapers!"

"Just because she is the youngest it doesn't mean it is her fault, you two little monsters drink too much water, especially you Kaya, lady wetbender." Kay laughed at his sister, they finally lost their synchrony, and in a move which reflected how alike Kaya and her mother were, she punched Kay strongly at his arm, the boy complained and rubbed his arm just like his father. "No fighting both of you, by the way Kaya, nice punch, whenever you get a boyfriend be sure to punch him often, Bei Fong girl's are strong, that way I made your dad fall for me."

Everything was finally ready, but before the story could be resumed, Iroh placed more fire into the chimney, it was really one of the coldest nights Gaoling had ever had, but despite the cold, a warm feeling surrounded the happy families. Iroh sat down at a coach in the middle of the room and covered his already freezing legs with a nice wool made cover, then he placed his hot chocolate by the table next to his sofa and cleared his throat. "Are we all ready to continue?" The kids nodded and so Iroh took a last sip of his hot chocolate. "Fine then… winter's festivals eves are magical, that is something we all know, unfortunately, it wasn't something Zuko knew that well, after his scary meeting with Brother Aang, he attributed his visions to his tiredness and walked back to his mansion…"

* * *

He changed into his pajama and went to bed, but found himself unable to sleep, he was scared, that vision he just had at the street wasn't natural, the darkness around his room was freaking him out, and so, he decided it was a good idea to keep his candle on, then, he buried inside of his covers and was finally been able to get some sleep, when the loud sound of the temple's bell was heard, the winter's festival had arrived.

Zuko of course wasn't the paranoiac type, but after what he saw that night, everything was possible, and so he searched around his room for any possible change… he found nothing, his room was empty, and there was nothing to worry about. "…Three spirits, eh? Humbug!" And he curled inside of his covers.

"Humbug is your answer to everything?" Zuko was freaked out! He jumped off of his bed and slammed the floor hard, then he saw the first spirit, a man with tanned skin, wearing a blue coat and the head of a polar bear as his hat, a blue light, similar to the one Brother Aang shined with not that long ago, illuminated his body. "Zuko, over the years you have been cruel and selfish, and greed is your worst sin, you deserve everything that is waiting for you in the future, but today, we are going to look at the past…"

"What is going on…? Who are you? How did you make it inside of my home?" But Zuko sort of knew the answer, although it was hard to believe. "Are you one of the spirits Brother Aang told me about?" The spirit nodded and opened the window of Zuko's room, allowing the freezing wind to fill it. "What brings you here spirit?"

"Your welfare." Zuko thought about thanking the spirit, but then again that probably wasn't what the spirit wanted. "My name is Kuruk, I am the spirit of past winters, and I'm here to show you your past. Come, we have a lot to see and little time to waste." Kuruk flew away and Zuko rubbed his eyes, he was amazed. "Take my hand and you will fly as I do, hurry, there is no time to waste." Zuko wasn't at all convinced, what was going on was unbelievable, but he feared what could happen if he refused to accept the spirit's help and so he took his hand and was speechless when he began flying as the spirit. "Zuko, you weren't always greedy and cruel, you once had a pure heart and used to smile, today, I will show you what you were, and help you to understand what have you transformed into."

* * *

"As I told you many times in the past kids, Zuko wasn't always the horrible person he was today, he had a kind heart and that was what the spirit wanted Zuko to see, they flew around the city and followed a light in the sky, Zuko was still unable to believe it, what he had just seen was beyond his comprehension, and it was about to get weirder."

* * *

They finally reached the light they were following, and once they did the light blinded Zuko, but it only lasted a second, since it faded and revealed the orphanage. "Spirit? This is the orphanage, why are we here?"

"It is indeed the orphanage, but 20 years ago, when you used to live here, today is winter's festival, can you remember this day?" Suddenly, joy filled Zuko's eyes, he saw many kids playing around and smiling happily, throwing snow balls at each others and playing with their new toys, then Zuko witnessed with a huge smile a boy who was just like him, or better say, was him, 20 years ago. "Remember when you used to smile?"

"Spirit! That's me! I was only five years old, and the best snowball fighter in the orphanage." But the young version of Zuko didn't seem to be reflecting that last; the kid was knocked down with a snowball and was attacked with a rain of those freezing spheres. "Hey! I don't remember ever losing to anyone… unless…"

"Gotcha Zuko! Face it; you can't beat me in a snow ball fight." Of course, Sokka, a friend of Zuko since he was accepted at the orphanage. "So, are you ready to give up? It's winter's festival Zuko hot chocolates and sweets; let's go before everyone devours the candies!" The young Zuko nodded and stood up, and then he ran after Sokka and threw a new snowball at him.

"Sokka? Yeah, right… we were good friends, but that was long time ago, no friendship lasts a life time." The spirit wasn't ready to agree with Zuko at all, instead, he asked Zuko to follow him into the living room where the kids were already eating candies and talking. "Look spirit! That's Brother Aang, he was a shy little guy, and there is Sister Katara, she always wrapped her arms around Sokka's arm and never let go, she was a crybaby and a timid girl, and there is Jet! And Suki! And many familiar faces, and… my sister…" Zuko saw how his younger self argued with his sister all the time, the young four years old girl enjoyed teasing him and stealing his candies, but he loved his sister despite everything. "My sister… I haven't seen her ever since she…"

"…Was adopted? But of course, that is what we are here to witness." The door of the cafeteria was opened, reveling a tall man and his wife, the Bei Fong family, the owners of the orphanage around those days, all the kids stood up and made a reverence toward the richest family in Ba Sing Se. "Things were different than they are now Zuko, that family was the one controlling the city, but people like you ruined that family long ago and left the orphanage without a real owner, just look at what you have destroyed…" The spirit pointed at Lao Bei Fong who kissed the forehead of his one year old daughter Toph. Poppy, Lao's wife, hugged her and took a sit with the kids who began staring at the little girl, especially Sokka.

"Good morning kids, and happy holidays, I'm glad to see you are all enjoying the winter's festival." Lao said that last with such joy in his heart that managed to warm Zuko's heart. "Toys and candies are a great present, but today as every winter's festival, you have the chance to be part of a real family, try to behave kids." And he clapped his hands twice, just then, many happy coupled walked inside of the room, all of the looking for a son or a daughter.

"Here we go again Sokka, as usual they won't notice us… Sokka?" The young Zuko was worried, every winter's festival was the same, girls were more popular to adopt among the kids and were always picked instead of them, but Sokka was never troubled about that, much less this winter's festival, since something or better said, someone else was winning his attention. "Give me a break, Sokka! You won't be adopted if you get distracted…"

But Sokka was busy; his attention was centered at that young baby biting his finger. "Ouch! She is biting me! What's her name Lady Poppy?" The woman carrying her daughter smiled and rubbed Sokka's head, and then she stared at her daughter and kissed her cheek. "Why are her eyes this milky? I have never seen eyes like these before."

"That Sokka was surely stupid." The spirit faced Zuko who stared at the young Sokka with annoyance, just the same was the young Zuko was staring at him. "While I behaved and was waiting for someone to adopt me, he just ignored us all and played with that girl, he used to say he liked those eyes of her a lot and couldn't help but stare at them all the time."

"You have no idea who that girl is, do you?" And he didn't, the spirit asked Zuko to walk closer to the girl and Zuko couldn't help but find something familiar in her. "You know her well, you and Sokka shared many winter's festivals eves with this girl, and now Sokka still shares his winter's festivals with her.

"Her name young boy it's Toph and her eyes are milky because she was born blind." Zuko was surprised, he had no idea, of course he knew Toph but he never expected her to be the same person Sokka married in the future, right now he was staring at the young versions of them both who many years later would get married. "Want to carry her?"

"Can I?" The young Sokka placed his arms at the right position for Poppy to handle her baby to him, the boy was surprised, the girl was light and easy to carry. "She is so light! Look! I can carry her! Hey Toph! My name is Sokka, I live at this orphanage since I was two years old, it must be great to have a family, you are so lucky, I don't know what been blind means, but I like your eyes, they are like the snow, glad to meet ya, let's be friends!"

"She is too young to understand what you are saying, but I'm sure you and her will be good friends." Sokka nodded and while he was distracted the baby Toph managed to find his ponytail somehow and began pulling it, with a smile he delivered the baby girl back to her mother, but Toph was still pulling his hair and never letting go. "She is strong, now Toph, free him already, his hair isn't your stuffed badgermole."

"She is too young to understand you lady Poppy, and I'm too young to be bald like Aang, it hurts, it hurts." Zuko rolled his eyes, both Zukos did, and they both also stared at the orphanage, many kids were already adopted, including Sokka's sister who didn't want to leave the orphanage without her brother. "Uh? My sister is been adopted? Way to go sis!?"

"But brother! You promised we would always be together… Bato, the person who wants to be my father says he can't pay for you, I don't want to leave without you, we are brothers!" Katara began crying, long ago, both promised they would be adopted together, but that didn't seem to be possible. "Brother! I don't want to be adopted without you…"

"Don't be ridiculous, Ah! Toph please quit pulling my wolf's tail… Katara, you want a family, and I want to stay with my friends, don't lose a chance like this one." Katara's eyes watered and she hugged her brother hard, also releasing him from Toph's hair pulling; Sokka hugged her back and then smiled. "I will always be your brother."

"I was never able to understand it spirit, that day Katara was adopted, and Sokka did nothing, he allowed her to leave and never complained, and that day… I also lost my sister, and she didn't even say goodbye, she just left, I was sad…" The young Zuko stared at the many leaving the orphanage; many of his friends were adopted that day, leaving behind a small group of kids. "The only ones left that day were Jet, Brother Aang, Sokka and I… winter's festivals came, and we were never adopted, we were grown ups now, and people preferred young ones to adopt."

Zuko saw with sadness how time passed by and he grew up at the orphanage with Sokka, Jet and Aang, many festivals he hoped to be adopted and it never happened. "How can you be so calm Sokka!?" The young now seven years old Zuko yelled, but Sokka wasn't at all affected by his yelling since he was helping the three years old Toph to build a snow castle. "Perhaps we will never be adopted! Can't you see it? Each year we grow older and no one ever adopt us! I'm tired of this place, I want a family!"

"Zuko, just relax, what is so great about been adopted anyway? I like it here, we have a lot of toys and a lot of friends, we eat delicious meals and Brother Gyatso takes good care of us and plays with us all the time, we don't need a family, we already have one, right Toph?" The young girl nodded while placing more and more snow in the castle, she was blind and knew nothing about what she was doing but she was still having a lot of fun.

"It's cold! It's cold! It tickles my fingers!" She giggled happily and then rubbed her reddish colored fingers. "I can't feel my hands anymore?" And so Sokka warmed them by breathing at her hands. "Thank you elder brother!"

"See Zuko? We have a family, we are the elder brothers, also, it's too early to lose hope, look, Jet is been adopted right now, and he was the eldest of us all." The young Zuko and the old one both stared at Jet, the boy was finally been adopted after so long, that sort of gave Zuko new hopes, but time passed by and everything went from bad, to worst.

"I was ten years old when I found out I was never going to be adopted, now the only ones at the orphanage were Sokka and I, even Aang was adopted by Gyatso, sure, he still lived at the orphanage but he liked it that way… Sokka was still happy despite the orphanage been empty, I could never understand it, each time a new boy or girl arrived, he would take care of him and say he or she would soon be adopted, and they all did, but not us…" The spirit nodded and placed a caring hand at Zuko's shoulder and then pointed at a 12 years old Zuko who was alone by a bed at the orphanage, and then he pointed at the 11 years old Sokka playing at the snow with an 8 years old Toph.

"You grew up to hate the winter's festival because you were never adopted, but that alone wasn't enough to transform you into the person you are today, you still had Sokka by your side." Zuko nodded and took a sit next to his younger self, both reflected the same depression. "This winter's festival was a sad one, but you must see it."

Sokka walked inside of the room, for once his happiness was gone, he was sad and silent, the young Zuko found it intriguing. "Sokka? What's wrong with you? You are not your usual self, a few minutes ago you were smiling and running around, what happened?"

"Toph won't ever visit us at the orphanage ever again." Zuko was confused but remained in silence. "Lao and Poppy Bei Fong sold the orphanage they have no money left, there is this kind of crisis and people have no money anymore, the Bei Fong's are no longer a rich family… they can't pay the orphanage's rent…"

"…Then there is no need for us to remain here…" Zuko stood up and walked to the kitchen, he was carrying one of the orphanage's covers with him. "Now that Toph won't visit you I'm sure you have nothing to stay here for."

"But Zuko… what about Gyatso and Aang, they are our family." But Zuko thought different, he walked toward the kitchen and placed bread and fruits at the cover, some cookies and bottles of milk, then he tied it all up and carried the heavy bag. "You are joking, right?"

"Are you coming or not?" And Sokka nodded, that day, both kids ran away from the orphanage.

"There was nothing left for us here spirit, I tried to have hope and wait, but those news changed it all, we were the last orphans there, and the Bei Fong had no money to pay the rent, there was nothing we could do but flee before the place was abandoned." Sadly, the spirit had to admit Zuko was right.

"Your childhood Zuko, was sad and full with difficult moments, but as I said before, that alone wasn't enough to transform you into the person you are today, there is nothing else we can learn here at this orphanage, we will now move on into another point of your past, when you were 16 and was once again winter's festival." A strong light surrounded Zuko and the spirit, and so both were transported to another point in the past.

* * *

"At this new point in the past, Zuko and Sokka grew up to be nothing more than common thieves, stealing apples from the market to survive, but there was no way anyone could blame them, they just stole what was needed, you would also steal if you were in their current state." The kids all nodded, they were all as awake as ever.

"But granduncle Iroh, what happened to the orphanage during those years." Ania hugged her doll hard as usual and stared at Iroh with her grey eyes ready to break into tears, she was worried about the fate of her father inside of the story.

"Do not worry Ania, your father and monk Gyatso both joined a temple where they vowed their lives to the spirits, Aang was the youngest monk ever heard about and lived in harmony with the many old monks he met, he was happy, he had the spirits to guide him. "But Sokka and Zuko had no one, a winter's festivals eve, just as many others arrived, and Zuko and Sokka were ready for their usual food hunting…"

* * *

"I'm sick of eating garbage, instead of robbing food we should aim toward something bigger." But Sokka wasn't ready to agree with Zuko, the last time they stole something from someone was the time they both had the need of new clothes, Sokka was now wearing some old looking gray pants tied with a rope so they wouldn't fall, he was also wearing an old t-shirt he stole about two years ago and was all dirty with colors between yellow and gray despite been white, he was walking barefoot wearing only a pair of different colored socks he picked from the garbage, one was grey and the other one was blue, and covering his neck he had a white and old scarf he stole from an Ostrich-Horse when the owner of the animal wasn't looking. "Stealing some ear rings or wallets would allow us to buy better clothes Sokka, we are freezing."

"No way Zuko, it is winter's festival, robbing would be wrong, the spirits are watching us, just wait until someone finish their meal so we can eat." At winter's festival, it is of bad education to eat your plate empty, so there is always a leftover, which was what Sokka and Zuko ate at winter's festivals. "Besides, why are you complaining, you have footwear at least."

Zuko was a little better dressed than Sokka, he wore long red pants and a pair of boots he stole from an old man's store last week, and was wearing a red tunic he also stole and a red scarf and a black hat, everything stolen from fancy looking shops, not like Sokka who always stole old things from people who had better clothing to wear. "Don't say I didn't warn you, one day you will have to steal something expensive as I do."

"Maybe you are right Zuko… but… stealing is so wrong, I don't want to be a criminal, I just want to survive… Turkey-Pig heading to the trash! Come one Zuko, free food!" But Zuko never reacted, he was sick of this way of life. "Zuko?"

"You eat garbage as usual Sokka, tonight I'm going to eat as a king, see ya around." The older Zuko in spirit form was about to follow himself when the spirit Kuruk stopped him and pointed at Sokka.

"Sokka? But spirit, it is my past the one we came to see, wasn't it?" But Kuruk had a different plan, he asked Zuko to follow him and forced him to witness Sokka's actions that winter's festivals. "I know what will happen spirit, as usual Sokka will rush to the garbage container and grab a piece of bread or food and eat it, I don't want to see something that nasty ever again."

"You already know your past Zuko, I want you to see the past of your friend who lived in the same situation you did, but followed a different path." As Zuko knew it would happen, Sokka rushed to the trash container and picked a piece of Turkey-Pig and then hid at an alley, he was about to give it the first bite when he saw an old man starving and staring at him. "If you were in Sokka's place Zuko, you would ignore the man in need and eat, but Sokka was different and the spirits were happy with his actions, giving up his only chance to eat to give an old man something to eat."

"Here… you need it more than I do… have a happy holiday…" Sokka then walked away from the alley and felt his stomach growling, he was still hungry, but he knew he had done what his heart wanted him to do. With a deep breathe he walked around the city, snow was falling as always and he was freezing, his clothing wasn't enough to warm him, and he was in need of a new scarf since the one he was wearing could barely help him get any warmer. "I know you are watching me spirits… and I know it is wrong, but I seriously need better clothing, I apologize, but Zuko is right…"

"Can you see it now spirit? Sokka admitted it, I remember that day, he arrived to the alley we called home with new clothes he stole, clothes that kept him warm for a long time, not old clothes he knew people would soon get rid off." But the spirit laughed at Zuko and then stared at him with interest.

"That did happen but you weren't there to witness what really happened, those clothes you say Sokka stole weren't stolen clothes, if you don't believe me then see it yourself." Sokka was hiding down a stone made bridge, waiting for the first person to walk past it so he could rob some new clothes, when he heard some steps he ran into action, moving fast and stealing a girl's white scarf, the girl to his surprise, managed to hold the other side of the scarf in time.

"I'm afraid to disappoint you mister burglar, I might be blind but I'm not as helpless as you think I am." And so the girl pulled the scarf and forced Sokka to fall, then she pointed her blind cane at the boy's neck and took her scarf back. "You should be ashamed, stealing something from a blind girl on winter's festival? You weren't that smart, were you?"

"You would also steal if you were freezing… wait… those milky eyes… Toph?" Zuko couldn't believe the coincidence, Humbug! He yelled and began walking away, there were little probabilities of that girl to be Toph, but she was, it was something hard to believe. "Toph, it is I? Your elder brother! Remember!?"

"So…Sokka? I never forget a voice! It's you!" Zuko was amazed, such a coincidence was unbelievable, and the spirit began laughing and making fun of Zuko. "What happened to you? I went to the orphanage looking for you, I convinced my father to adopt you and Zuko, we were all going to be brothers, but you disappeared, what happened?"

"It's a long story… I'm so glad to see you again Toph, wow, just look at you, you are beautiful." But Sokka earned a punch for his joke. "Ouch! Watch it! Everything hurts more on winter! That was a mortal hit!" And Toph giggled. "Toph… I have missed you so much… wow, how much time has passed by? The last time I saw you well, you were 8."

And the talk continued, but Zuko wasn't at all interested. "Humbug! I can't believe this spirit! What are the possibilities!? After four years, how can it be Toph the girl Sokka met that day? It isn't possible, I won't believe this?" But the spirit placed a caring arm around Zuko.

"Everything is possible at winter's festival Zuko, the spirits were watching him that day, and we granted him a present for this winter's festival, that meeting was our doing, we controlled the strings of fate for this to happen." Zuko faced the spirit and then the smiling face of a younger Sokka, the spirit then used his magic to transport them both to a house at the middle ring of Ba Sing Se, where Toph lived at, the spirit then walked Zuko to her room where Sokka was placing some warmer clothes on.

"Toph, are you sure this is ok? Won't your father miss these clothes?" Sokka was now wearing the finest clothes he could ever imagine, gray and longs pants, warm enough to survive the freezing nights of Ba Sing Se, and blue tunic covering his chest and a gray vest on top of it, black leather made gloves to warm his already freezing hands and a pair of wool made socks and leather boots, everything he was wearing was clothing Toph allowed him to pick from her father's wardrobe. "Perhaps I should pick something simpler, these clothes must be expensive ones, I can't accept them."

"Don't be ridiculous Sokka, my father has a lot of clothes and you have none, this is my present for you, but I believe something is missing, you are still shivering." She knew it because despite been blind she had a good ear and could hear Sokka's teeth crashing inside of his mouth. "I know! Here, you tried to steal it from me, but now I want you to have it, my mother gave me this scarf as a present for the winter's festival last year, but you can have it, happy winter's festival…" And she placed the scarf around his neck, unfortunately Sokka was taller than her and she had to stand on her toes to reach him, and considering it was freezing and the fact of Toph never using footwear inside of her home made her fall and tackle Sokka to her bed. "Ouch! That hurt! I hate this cold; my feet are weak whenever it is freezing outside."

But Sokka said nothing, he could just stare at the girl in front of him with an evident blush on his face, for the first time ever, he was able to see that girl as something more than just a childhood friend. "You are beautiful." That won Toph's attention, and soon, without any warning, Sokka pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

"Ah! Mom and Dad Kissed! Mom and Dad! Sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Everyone at the room laughed at the twins who were dancing and waving their hands and doing kissing noises. Toph was annoyed by that last and began pulling the twin's ears. "Ah! Mommy is mad!"

"Quit making fun of me you little monsters! I'm not that type of girl who would easily be seduced!" Katara and Mai shared odd looks; Toph was really that kind of girl whenever she was alone with Sokka. "I know you both are staring at me! I'm not!"

"Mai, do you remember Toph's sixteenth birthday?" Toph flinched. "When we found my brother and Toph making out when he asked her hand for marriage?" Mai fought her laughter and stared at the blushing Toph who was sweating cold with embarrassment at her current situation.

"Sure, I remember that day, but it was nothing compared to her wedding day, she was awfully embarrassed because she was forced to wear a dress, but then Sokka called her beautiful and began behaving all poem like and stuff, she began glowing as a tomato and began kissing him none stopping, the best part is we where there watching and she didn't care." Toph bit her lips hard with annoyance, if she was a firebender the temperature would have already raised a lot.

"Oh, what about the day the twins were born?" Even Iroh joined the conversation, which of course embarrassed Toph even more. "She cried with happiness and said she was the happiest woman ever and pulled Sokka into a really deep kiss."

"Ok! I got the point! So what if I'm all lovely and sweet sometimes! I no longer care! Hell, quit bothering me already…" Everyone laughed, Iroh just continued with the story telling once Toph was done with her embarrassment.

"Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah, the kiss…" Toph 'faced' away in annoyance and crossed her arms. "Zuko was speechless when witnessing Sokka's first kiss and felt his heart skipping a beat, it had been so long since he felt that kind of love and surely wanted to revive those memories, fortunately, the spirit shared the same feeling…"

* * *

"Let's go, we still have much to see and little time to waste." Zuko nodded and both left Toph's home by the time she asked Sokka to join her for the winter's festival's dinner. "Just as we spirits gave Sokka a present, we planned a present for you as well Zuko, you might remember it, that day, you also had the chance to spend a real winter's festival's night."

By now the spirit Kuruk and Zuko where walking by the middle ring of Ba Sing Se, the young 16 years old Zuko was about to place his plan into motion. "I remember this place spirit, it's Iroh's annual tea party" So yeah, I also placed myself in the story… anyway, old Iroh was a well know person at the middle ring of Ba Sing Se, and every winter's festival he threw a huge party, and tonight Zuko invited himself to the party, walking past the drunk officer by the door. "I worked for old Iroh for years, my first official job!"

"But tonight you weren't there for the job or the food; you were there to steal, but you never though that night you would find more than what you were seaking for." The young Zuko avoided many dancing couples around the dance floor and attacked the food before placing his plan into motion, he searched for the wealthiest person at the party and noticed one of the political figures of Ba Sing Se, sharing a table with his wife, baby son and a daughter perhaps a year younger than him. "Perhaps you picked the wrong person to rob that day, or perhaps, the spirits picked another bad intentioned burglar that day to step in you way." The spirit pointed at a random direction, Zuko recognized the teen walking toward the rich family, a former orphan, Jet.

"That day… I thought it was an awful coincidence, you sprits did this?" Jet was a professional thief who needed a punishment according to the spirit, and Zuko was a person who needed a second chance, it was the way the spirits controlled destiny. "I had already picked my objective, the golden necklace that girl was wearing, I was about to take it and run away when instead of grabbing the necklace I found Jet's hand in the way and grabbed it, of course that girl noticed, but she knew nothing of what was going on, I though fast and ended like a hero instead of a thief."

"…Ops, my bad, wanted to dance with her as well?" Jet of course was confused but the young Zuko had already changed his fate, with a spin, he threw Jet toward the desserts table and interrupted the party, he then was about to walk away when he found himself face to face with the girl he had planned to steal the necklace from. "My lady, if you excuse me, I must leave." Jet was already captured and expulsed from the party, he had stolen nothing so he was an innocent, Zuko had nothing left to do there, but the girl he just 'saved' thought different.

"…You think you can fool me as you fooled everyone, I know the truth all along…" Zuko gulped and tried to walk away but a circle of people had already formed around the 'hero' who prevented the robbery. "It is obvious… you weren't invited to this party and just came to eat…" Zuko was finally able to breathe, the girl misunderstood it all, but he wasn't seen as a thief. "…Be my guest then, after all I own you a favor, please eat and be welcomed…"

The girl was cold and sophisticated, and Zuko was more than just impressed, he was never attracted to anyone before, but that girl managed to change his mind, for once Zuko felt intimidates by a girl. "Thank you my lady, but I'm nothing but a peasant, I came and I ate, and it's about time I leave."

"I'm not your lady disrespectful peasant, but an invitation from a wealthy member isn't one that can be rejected easily, you stay, you eat, you dance then you leave." Zuko was surprised, that girl in front of him was cold and arrogant, but knew how to behave in society.

"You win my lady, I dance, and then leave, will you share this piece with me?" With fan in hand she ignored him, Zuko for once felt offended; he couldn't leave until following the formalities. "My lady?"

"…Mai…" Zuko raised his eyebrow and stared at the girl, he couldn't help but smile at the events he was just witnessing. "A lady should be addressed with her name; just calling her lady is an insult, quit been such a disrespectful person and address me properly mister anonymous hero."

"The name is Zuko lady Mai, and I will gladly share this dance with you." That was Zuko's first interaction with the girl, and it surely wasn't going to be the last time, back then he didn't know it, but the Zuko in spirit form was smiling, that girl after all, grew up to give him a son and much more.

"I thank you spirit, reviving these memories had warmed my heart, I wish to go back now, there is nothing else I wish to see." But the spirit kept staring at the couple in the middle of the room, sharing a dance and barely staring at the companion. "Spirit, we must leave, there is nothing left there to see."

"True, there is nothing else, but I like what I see, long time ago Zuko, you used to smile and had hope, then you lost it but managed to find love, this winter's festival was the one you enjoyed the most, much happened you changed but you still lost your way." Zuko nodded and stared at his younger self, he could barely believe he was watching himself, the cold money lender with no heart who enjoyed others pain once was a happy teen in love with a girl he just met.

"That day, after the dance was over, Iroh, the owner of the tea shop walked toward me, made a reverence and offered me a job, since I had no home he invited me to his own and made me feel like I had a family, it was the best day of my life, that day when I woke up I was a no one, and suddenly, I was reborn." The spirit nodded, and then walked out of the tea shop. "What happened to me spirit? Why did I changed this much? When did I lose my way?"

"That's what we are going to find out; you got a job, asked that girl Mai to be your girlfriend and made a name of yourself. Sokka, your friend, also made a name of himself, thanks to Toph's influence, Lao send him to school while Sokka lived with them as a servant, you saved money to pay your own education, and everything seemed to be just fine, until the day of your best friend's wedding arrived." When Zuko expected it the least, he and the spirit where transported to one of the many temples around Ba Sing Se, he and Mai where the best man and maid of honor, and their two years old son was by their side.

Even Sister Katara was there, with Brother Aang by her side, Lao Bei Fong and Poppy cried for their daughter, everything was happiness and joy, and everyone was supposed to be happy, but not the young Zuko, not the spiritual one, this wedding, this union, was against their ideals,

"That day, Sokka was happier than ever, he was going to marry that girl, Toph… I told him not to do it, I got a job as a money lender's assistant, and had access to the Bei Fong's credits, that girl was sick, her medicine was expensive, and perhaps she would never recover from her illness, I told him many times not to marry that girl, but he ignored me." Zuko closed his hands into fists, Sokka was once again, in front of him, getting married to the blind and sick girl, the younger Zuko was also disgusted and faced away when the couple shared a kiss and sealed their engagement.

"You were no one to judge your best friend's actions, why would you care this much about the girl's welfare? Where you worried about her? Or where you worried about him?" Zuko faced away in annoyance, the spirit moved his head in negation, that day, when Sokka got married everything went down hill for Zuko.

"Can't you see it spirit? Ever since Sokka married that woman, everything was ruined, Sokka had no job, he was a servant of the Bei Fong! A family who owed my boss, Zhao, 5 months of rent, they spent all their money preparing the wedding, and they could barely pay Toph's medicines, that family was ruined! Ruined! And Sokka was falling inside that ruin as well! I wanted to save him! But he refused!" The spirit nodded, but a smile appeared on his face.

"But that was something you weren't supposed to worry about, Sokka was aware of the circumstances, and he married anyway, couldn't you trust your friend and let him live his life?" The spirit like Zuko moved his head in negation over and over, pulling his hair and trying to make the spirit understand.

"He was my friend! I wanted to help him! But he refused; everything went from bad to worst when the twins were born! He could barely take care of them!" The spirit nodded but said nothing. "The Bei Fong family sold their home to pay what they owed, with the remaining money they bought a house for Sokka and his wife at the middle ring of Ba Sing Se, Lao and Poppy stayed at a small cottage at the lower ring, everything was horrible."

"And what did that had to do with your life? Those are mere excuses Zuko, you escaped into your best friend's life to ignore your own, you had a son, Lu Zen, but you weren't married, why was that? Because you were afraid to share the little you had with your supposed wife, when someone gets married, the families share the responsibilities, Zhao, the owner of the money lending agency you now own taught you everything you know about managing credits, it was just then when your doubts began." And the spirit was right, Zuko was afraid to lose everything just like Sokka did when getting married, that's why he never got married in the first place. "Sokka lost many things and grew into the slave of job, when Zhao passed away and left his business to you, Sokka asked for you to allow him to be your employer."

"He begged me for that job! And I didn't want to accept him, he finished his studies but was soft hearted and would lend money to anyone without worrying about their status, I have lost a lot of gold because of him! I just accepted him as my employer because of our past friendship!" The spirit was finally annoyed by Zuko's comments and so, the spirit's next comment was full with anger and hate.

"You want to know!? Then I will let you know! It wasn't Sokka's actions the ones sinking him! It was your greed! When you took over Zhao's lending business, you incremented the interest's rate! People had to pay double the money you borrowed to them; many families lost it all to you, including your best friend who asked you for money once to buy some medicines for his wife! You never touched your heart and helped a brother in need! You consumed him little by little until he finally had nothing and had to live day by day!" The sound of the temple's bell echoed inside Zuko's head, the spirit then returned to his normal self and walked away. "Zuko, I did everything I could to change you, but it was probably in vain, I hope the next spirit can help you more than I did, we are done with your past, now you will face your present."

* * *

"The spirit disappeared and Zuko found himself back at his bed, asking himself if what just happened was real or was only a dream…" The kids all nodded and Iroh was about to continue, when his belly began complaining and asking for something to eat. "How embarrassing… it is way too late, I'm already hungry, can we have dinner now and continue later?" The kids complained but then their bellies began growling as well. "I think that's a yes, well, in a few hours it will be finally winter's festival, I guess we can all be awake to greet the new day, but for now let's have something to eat."

"Toph, you stay her and relax, Mai and I will take care of dinner." Toph nodded, the kids began complaining once again, they still wanted to know what was going to happen, this interruption was unfair for them.

"You do know how to tell a story uncle, but do you really think the kids can stay awake until winter's festivals arrive? I seriously doubt it; even the twins will son fall asleep." Iroh moved his arms up and down as his only reply. "It's late… I wonder where Sokka is. He will probably not make it in time."

"On winter's festivals eves, magical things happens Toph, I'm sure that before this night is over, something incredible will happen, you just have to believe." Toph nodded and then hugged her kids; once again a smile was drawn on her lips. At least that was something she could do, Toph just had to believe.

* * *

I'm sorry my friends! But I'm afraid I may not post the last chapter tonight! It's about time I join the celebrations, but I will surely post the last chapter tomorrow, thanks for your attention and have a nice Christmas Eve.


	3. The Morning of a Winter's Festival

Have a Merry Christmas you all, I hope you have been enjoying the festivities as much as I am right now, it is the morning of Christmas, which fits the story you are about to read, since it begins at the morning of the Winter's Festival (Avatar Universe Christmas). Anyway, I'm tired and had a lot of punch yesterday… fall asleep at my grandmother's living room before opening the presents. Hohoho! Anyway, you know how it is! I write! You read! Have a happy holiday and soon a Happy New Year! Perhaps if I have the time I will write a new year story! What do ya think? Read and Enjoy! Hohoho!

* * *

**The Morning of a Winter's Festival.**

**

* * *

**Iroh finished his meal and was ready to continue, everyone at the table was placing the dishes at the kitchen and preparing the living room once again, Mai gave Iroh another cup of chocolate while Lu Zen prepared the sofa for Iroh to rest, Katara and Ania were cleaning around and fixing the sleeping bags while the twins helped their mother back to her coach.

"Fine then Kay, Kaya, I'm just three months pregnant, I'm not that helpless, my belly isn't that big yet, I can walk!" But the twins ignored their mother and continued walking her toward the coach. "You both are as stubborn as your father; if he were here he would be proud." She smiled; the kids placed themselves next to her and hugged her hard.

"Are you still worried about my brother, Toph? How cute! What a nice wife you are." Toph cursed Katara, the tanned skinned woman giggled and was about to sit down at her sleeping bag when she noticed Mai was already inside of it. "Umm… Mai… I think that's my sleeping bag."

"Oh… I didn't notice… its ok, you can use Sokka's one." Katara flinched at the view of Sokka's sleeping bag and moved her head in negation. "Lu Zen and I are already inside, don't bother us."

"But… this is… Sokka… umm… Toph… help me please." But Toph ignored Katara as usual. "You can't seriously be thinking I'm going to spend the night here!" But then Katara flinched and noticed Ania was already curled inside Sokka's sleeping bag.

"So warm! Mommy, come inside! Uncle's sleeping back is warmer than yours! It has Seal-Sheep's wool!" Indeed Sokka's sleeping bag was warmer than Katara's one, but Katara was afraid to go inside, still, instead of complaining, she accepted her destiny. "We are ready for our bed time story granduncle Iroh!"

"Very well, this time there won't be more interruptions… Zuko arrived to his home after Kuruk, the spirit of past winters had disappeared, and there he found the second spirit, a woman wearing a green warrior's tunic and with a lot of make up around her face, her name was…"

* * *

"Kyoshi… I am the spirit of present winters; I heard your little adventure involving your past wasn't at all promising… please take a sit, let's eat and celebrate, it is winter's festival after all." Kyoshi was at Zuko's living room, she was enjoying a slice of fruits cake and a cup of tea, but the table she was at was full with all kinds of winter's food, Turkey-Pig, berries, wine, punch, and many more.

"Where did this food come from?" Kyoshi smiled and stood up from her chair with a cup of grape juice in her hand, Zuko took a cup from the table and hit Kyoshi's one confused and then drank along side her.

"From the heart of the people who enjoy the festivities and are good of heart and soul." Kyoshi then walked away from the table and everything disappeared, Zuko was surprised and ran his hand across the table, nothing was there, which was a surprise. "Move on already, we have no time to waste!"

"This spirit will surely earn me some gray hair." Zuko followed the spirit who was walking down the stairs and then walked out of Zuko's mansion. "Spirit, where are you taking me? It's freezing outside, at least allow to find something to wear."

"Don't be such a cry baby Zuko; no one will see you, remember you are also a spirit." Zuko then looked at himself; he was still shinning with that light Kuruk surrounded him with not long ago. "Kuruk likes fancy magical tricks, while you travel with me you won't fly or travel through time, we will walk, hurry up! It's a nice winter's morning!" And with a wave of her hand, the sun raised and the festivities began.

"So… you say you don't like magic tricks right?" Kyoshi rolled her eyes and took Zuko's hand, walking him around the city. "But where are we spirit? Is it the past once again, or perhaps you are showing me something else?"

"I am the spirit of winter's present, where do you think we are? This is the present!" Zuko blinked twice, moments ago it was still dark, and after a magic trick from Kyoshi, it was morning. "Hurry up! Hurry! They are about to wake up! Move those skinny legs!"

"But where are we going spirit!?" Zuko and Kyoshi ran across the streets of the upper ring of Ba Sing Se, and then around the middle one, soon, Zuko was able to see familiar houses. "Spirit… this place is… Sokka's neighborhood… what are we doing here? And why are we running, can't we just fly our way to our destination?"

"Don't be lazy! Running is good for your health, but it isn't your health the one worrying me, here we are, Sokka's home." The house Kyoshi pointed at was a middle class one, it wasn't that bad, and actually it was pretty comfortable. "Here Zuko, you will see the meaning of having a family not only at winter's festival, but all the days of the year."

Kyoshi walked through the wall of Sokka's house; Zuko flinched when witnessing that last, but flinched even more when Kyoshi's hand pulled him inside, the inside of Sokka's home was also really comfortable, it was nothing compared to what Zuko was expecting, despite the little money Sokka had, he actually managed to give his family a descent life. Right now they where inside of the twin's room, where Kay and Kaya were just waking up.

"Cold… I'm cold… cover…" Kaya pulled the covers and curled herself inside, Zuko couldn't help but laugh at that last, Kaya had just uncovered her brother. "Kaya! You are pulling all the cover… give me some!" Both were still half asleep, but had enough energy to argue anyway. "No! I'm cold, I want cover!" She pulled and kicked her brother, placing her freezing foot at Kay's face. "Ah! It's cold! What is wrong with you!?" Kay finally woke up completely. "I'm cold, that's what's wrong with me! My cover!" Kaya was also awake now. "Selfish girl, it is also my cover! Wait… Kaya… we are awake…" Kaya blinked twice and took possession of the blanked. "So?" Then it hit Kaya as well. "It is winter's festival!" Both yelled in unison.

"Those two are a funny pair; I can hardly believe I'm not coming for dinner today." Kyoshi rolled her eyes and couldn't help but attack Zuko with a strong punch at his arm. "Ouch! Fine, I will probably join."

Kay and Kaya both left their bed and ran around the house in search of their parent's room, Kyoshi and Zuko just walked through some walls until finding the room, once they did, Zuko stared at the sleeping couple. "Look Kay! He came!" Zuko laughed, it was winter's festival, and presents were waiting for the kids down the trees. "Wow! Look at all those presents!" Their yells were easily heard inside of Sokka's and Toph's room. "Let's wake mom and dad up Kay!"

"Oh, No… it's morning already? No… I want to sleep…" Zuko fought his laughter once again; Sokka was complaining and curling inside of his covers. "Yesterday they tried to stay awake until good old Santa Claus arrived, and as usual they fell asleep before he did… and now they wake up with the first sun rays!"

"Umm… let them be… its winter's festival… time of happiness and joy… presents… kids running around and playing with their new toys… and bothering you all day… because you don't have to work today…" Kyoshi then punched Zuko hard once again; he complained but knew nothing about why he was punched.

"Funny you mentioned that… the truth is… I… well…" Toph blew her bangs of hair away from her face in annoyance and took a sitting position. "I… didn't ask Zuko for the day off…"

"What!?" Sokka then took a sitting position as well and stared at Toph with fear. "You told me you were asking Zuko for the day off, why you didn't ask him for the day off!? It's winter's festival! No money lending agencies are open, what will you do? Clean up the place!?" Sokka smiled nervously and earned a strong hit with Toph's pillow. "I can't believe it! Are you going to leave me here cooking!? You said you would help me with the cooking! I'm blind Sokka, can hardly prepare a nice meal without help!"

"Toph… relax, its winter's festival, remember? Joy and happiness, free will and love?" Toph was still mad at her husband of course, but couldn't help but giggle when Sokka began tickling her feet. "What's wrong, weren't you mad, tickling queen?"

"Stop it! I'm still mad! No! Sokka! Stop it! No!" She laughed even harder and Zuko couldn't help but smile, then his heart skipped a beat when the twins rushed inside of the room and tackled Sokka down.

"Daddy! Mommy! Winter's Festival! Presents! Santa Claus!" Yelled both in unison while attacking Sokka and jumping on top of him, they were unable to jump over Toph due to her pregnancy. "Mommy, Santa bought me a doll and a stuffed pony! And a brush and a dress and…" But Kay interrupted her and attacked his dad. "Dad, Santa bought me a wooden train, and armor, and a wooden sword, and…"

"Kids… Santa never buys the presents, he makes them…" Toph nodded in agreement, but that wasn't important, the kids rushed out of the room and went playing with their presents. "Those kids… Santa buying the presents… that would be awfully expensive for the old guy… what?"

"A wooden sword? Something tells me a certain someone wants his son to become a warrior…" Sokka flinched and scratched the back of his head nervously. "Sokka! You altered Kay's letter! And a dress for Kaya!? You want her to be all feminine and all that? Bei Fong girls are strong and determined!"

"Well, next time you write Santa's letters!" And then Toph punched Sokka. "Ouch! Fine! I know you are blind! So yeah, I asked for a sword for Kay and a dress for Kaya, big deal, next year they will write their own letters and I won't be altering them, I promise."

"…If Kaya starts been all girly and lovely I will blame it all on you…" And Sokka couldn't help but nod in agreement. "Anyway… what now? Will you go out and work? Can't you stay with us? There is only a winter's festival a year, don't be spoil funs." Sokka breathed heavily and moved his head in negation. "Fine… but make sure to come back home early tonight… will Zuko spend the night with us? Or is he finally going to spend the night with his family."

"Funny you mention that Toph… actually… I also forgot to tell you about Zuko… you see… well… he…" And both Sokka and Toph walked out of the room. Zuko was unable to erase the smile of his face; such a wonderful feeling was hitting his chest.

"I was wrong spirit, I was horribly wrong, apparently the winter's festival is much more than what I thought it was." Kyoshi said nothing; apparently he wasn't convinced at all. "Is there anything else I need to see?"

"Maybe… that depends, do you wish to know more?" Zuko nodded. "Then let's go to the temple, hurry up, it is already too late, if we hurry up we may make it in time for the sermon." Zuko nodded and ran after the spirit through the streets of the middle ring, until arriving at the temple where people was thanking the spirits for the great years they all had received, there they found Brother Aang giving the morning's sermon, Sister Katara and Ania where at the front watching it all, apparently Ania received a new doll as a present, but despite liking her doll a lot, she wasn't as happy with it as she was with her Momo doll.

"I never thanked the spirits ever before, but today I almost feel like doing it spirit." But Kyoshi was already kneeling and praying to her partners, the spirits who watched over humans, Zuko smiled, now it was natural on him, he kneeled and prayed out loud. "I thank you spirit Kuruk for opening my eyes and showing me where I did wrong and I thank you too Kyoshi for allowing me to feel the joy of the winter's festival, I also thank the next spirit for whatever he plans to teach me."

"So you have a heart after all… well, that girl over there thinks different, tell me Zuko, what do you feel right know after knowing you probably destroyed a little girls illusion when tricking her the way you did not long ago?" Zuko lowered his face, for once; he was awfully ashamed of what he had done. "Come, there is one last place we need to see."

"But spirit, what about Ania and Brother Aang? And Sister Katara, and the orphans? Will they have a celebration?" Kyoshi ignored Zuko and pulled his arm, but Zuko refused to follow the spirit, he walked toward the family once the sermon was over and stared at them all.

"What's wrong Ania? Don't you like the present you found under your tree? It is a nice doll." But Ania was unable to love her toy as she loved that stuffed doll she called Momo. "Ow… honey… I know that doll was really important for you but… you did the right thing." Ania hugged her mother and cried at her lap, she missed her doll and was unable to be cheerful and joyful as the many orphans playing around the street. "Sweetheart, go and play with your friends, I have to speak to your father in private."

Ania walked out of the temple and took a sit at the freezing stone steps, she was depressed and wasn't in the mood to play, that last wounded Zuko's heart a lot. Once Sister Katara knew Ania couldn't listen, she walked toward her husband and hugged him from behind. "My dear Katara, I am afraid we won't make it in time, and I can't ask Brother Sokka to help me anymore, it would be selfish…"

"My brother did what he did because of the love he feels for his equals, he was an orphan long time ago as well darling, the happiest of all orphans, the day I was adopted he bit farewell to me with a smile." Brother Aang nodded, but wasn't at all convinced, he knew he had placed a huge burden at Sokka's shoulders.

"But we both know the delicate health of his wife, what if the money he used to help us was needed somehow? I have a bad feeling, perhaps… I don't know, I think we should give the money back to him." Sister Katara was horrified by that last and moved her head in negation.

"But what about the kids? They need the orphanage; if we don't have the money for the rent then they will…" Brother Aang nodded and faced the floor. "Darling? What's wrong?"

"Katara… I can't pay the rent… the whole city is immersed in a crisis… no one will contribute… no one… this is the worst winter's festival ever…" Now Zuko's heart felt like breaking in half, the first family he visited was all smiles and hope, but this one was sadness and pain.

"When a holy man loses his faith, we spirits can't help but cry." Kyoshi said that last while cleaning the betraying tears "That's why I didn't want to witness this… move on Zuko, there is a last house I want you to visit." Zuko nodded and followed Kyoshi, but stopped by the stone steps for a second to stare at the little girl crying, his heart shattered at the view. "Hurry up Zuko!"

The last place they visited was one Zuko knew perfectly, it was Mai's home, everything was in silence, Lu Zen wasn't running around the place as every kid his age should, he was still asleep, or so Zuko thought he was, the truth was he was awake, but was depressed and didn't want to leave his bed.

"Spirit? Do you know why Lu Zen doesn't celebrate the winter's festival as every kid his age? I remember this place used to be more… joyful…" Kyoshi pointed at the door, Zuko turned around and found Mai by the door, the woman walked toward the bed and sat down at a corner, running her skinny hand around Lu Zen's hair. "Mai… is she the reason of why Lu Zen hates the winter's festival so much?"

"I believe the reason behind his hatred toward the festivities isn't her but you Zuko… Lu Zen used to love the winter's festival with all his heart, but he is now a lone kid with no friends and no father, it is only natural he lost his hope on the holidays." Mai kissed Lu Zen's forehead and rubbed his cheek, then she smiled softly for him.

"Lu Zen… today is winter's festival… I know there was no tree, but I found a present by the door this morning, it has your name, don't you want to open it?" Lu Zen moved his head in negation and curled inside of his covers. "Lu Zen? Come on, you are a kid, you should be happy, these are times of celebration and joy."

"Humbug!" Mai flinched, so did Zuko. "Winter's festivals are a waste of time when you can't have a normal family! I want a dad who can love me! I want a family! That's all I want! But you and dad are always arguing! I hate the winter's festival! I hate it! I hate you! I hate my dad! I hate everyone! Leave me alone!" And after saying all those cruel things, Lu Zen hid inside of his covers and began crying.

"Lu Zen? My son… you are wrong… I was wrong… Lu Zen… spirit, I… spirit?" But when Zuko turned around in search of the spirit, he found an old man wearing a red tunic instead of Kyoshi. "Spirit? What happened to Kyoshi? Who are you?"

"Kyoshi is gone Zuko, her time ran out, the bells announcing the arrival of the next spirit never rang because Brother Aang was too depressed as to hit them, my name is Roku, I am the spirit of future winters, and I will be your guide now." Zuko then noticed he was no longer in the present time, he was in the future, he figured it out because of the spirit's name and because the house they where at was now nothing but an abandoned building.

"What happened here? Where are my wife, and my son?" Roku said nothing, apparently he didn't like his job that much, he pointed at a near by room, it was Mai's room, it was covered in dust and spider weds, but there was someone inside, it was Mai, she was wearing a black dress and staring at some drawings of her son while crying. "Oh no! I don't want to know…"

"Relax Zuko… your son is still alive, those clothes your wife wears have nothing to do with your son, but I must inform you, it's been so long since your wife saw your son for the last time… he comes here for the memories, now she lives at a small house at the lowest ring, the last thing he was able to save." Zuko stared at Roku with fear, the old spirit just walked out of the house and revealed a deplorable Ba Sing Se. "Welcome Zuko, to winter's festivals morning, ten years in the future."

It was a horrible view; the streets of the middle ring of Ba Sing Se were in ruins and looked like part of the lower ring of the same city, even worst. Many markets were closed and people wasn't smiling and celebrating, kids weren't playing around the streets, they were all inside of their homes and in silence. "Spirit… what happened here? Why is the city in ruins?"

"Let me think about it… oh yeah… they are all your clients, you lent money to them, and they were unable to pay you back, over the years more and more people were victim of your business, and you always asked them to double the payment, soon, the middle ring of Ba Sing Se fused with the lowest one."

"But… I did this? How? I all do is lending money and then… I… charge more than I lend… forget what I said spirit, perhaps I did abuse my power…" Roku nodded, Zuko was then able to see the orphanage, it was demolished long time ago. "I did demolish the orphanage? But… I thought I had changed?"

"Apparently you didn't, you woke up that day with a 'Humbug' and said it was all a dream." Zuko slammed his own forehead hard; sure, he had thought that would happen many times already. "Follow me, and don't rush, do not worry, we have all the time we want, this is the future after all."

"You know, that's weird, Kuruk and Kyoshi were always rushing me… but that's not the point, spirit, what is there in the future I need to see…?" Zuko looked around and was depressed to see all those sad looking faces around the place. "I think I have already seen enough."

"You haven't, this is our first stop… look what you have created Zuko, do you recognize that girl?" Zuko flinched in surprise; a beautiful teen was walking by the snowing streets, she had beautiful grey eyes and long brown hair, her skin was pale and was carrying a stuffed doll around. "That's Ania, the girl you tricked into selling her stuffed doll to you, guess what she works at?"

Zuko said nothing; he just stared at Ania and witnessed how the girl stole a toy from a kid who began crying and asking his mother to get his toy back. "She… did she just stole a toy from a kid? That's horrible!"

"And who are you to judge her? She is a thief, sure, but she is a good hearted one, look." Roku pointed at an alley where Ania delivered the toy she stole from that kid to an orphan. "Brother Aang and Sister Katara were unable to find help in charity and were forced to close the orphanage, many kids were left without the chance to get a family, so Ania 'adopted' them all, but she is forced to steal to take care of them all, and her parents aren't there to help her anymore, Brother Aang is in jail, the reason, he owed you money, and Katara, well… she isn't in jail, but she is now nothing but a servant working for a couple of gold coins a day."

"That's horrible…" Roku nodded and continue walking around the middle ring, they passed by the temple of the city, it was empty despite been winter's festival. "Faith went down so quickly… I guess it was also my fault."

"Not many live around Ba Sing Se Anymore, they have no money to do it." Zuko flinched at that last. "I'm sure you are wondering what happened to your son, we won't visit him, you would surely hate to see him on his current state, when he ran from home, he became a vandal and a trouble maker, at first he just robbed and bullied people around, then he began destroying your property and burning your money lending agencies, soon, he was arrested and… well… he is in jail now."

"My son!? In Jail!? How could I allow that to happen!?" Roku once again remained in silence, Zuko was confused, he thought the spirits were supposed to help him, but Roku was ignoring him almost all the time. "This is Sokka's home, are we going to pay his family a visit?"

"They aren't home." At least Zuko was glad to know they still lived at their usual place. "But we are going to visit them, just keep walking and quit asking unnecessary questions, there isn't much you need to know here in the future."

Zuko obeyed and remained in silence, Roku guided Zuko around Ba Sing Se until arriving at the lower ring, Zuko began worrying, at this part of the city, the worst conditions were found, many poor habitants were seen around the city, little were those celebrating, it was sad, soon, they arrived at the graveyard. "Spirit… this place is… it is a graveyard!" Then Zuko heard a soft and gentle voice and began searching for its source. "Spirit I know that voice… Kaya!" Zuko ran toward the voive with his hand pressing his chest strongly, the girl's voice grew clearer and he finally found her.

"I know I haven't visited you for a long time, but we barely have time left." Zuko heard Kaya say, he waited for Kay's voice to continue her sister's comments, but that never happened, instead, Kaya continued with her own comment. "I'm working hard to save money, just as dad, Kay writes often, he says school is doing fine at Gaoling, I miss him a lot, we were always together, it isn't fun anymore, my life is not as it used to be… but please don't be sad, I'm doing everything I can to be happy and smile as you used to…"

"Spirit… who is Kaya talking to?" Roku walked closer to Kaya, the girl was crying and was alone, there was no one there with her, and then Roku pointed to the grave. "Here rests Toph Bei Fong… great mother and friend, she will forever rest in peace in the company of her never born child." Zuko was… uh… Kay! Kaya! What are you both crying for!?

* * *

"Kids! You are ruining the story! What's wrong?" Kay and Kaya were now hugging Toph hard and crying extremely hard; Iroh noticed Ania's eyes were also watering. "It's just a story kids, it isn't real."

"We know! We know! But it is so sad!" Iroh rolled his eyes and stared at Toph, who was hugging her kids and rubbing their heads, trying to calm them down. "Mommy!"

"Sorry uncle, but I think that last part just went a little too far for the kids." Iroh nodded. "Calm down kids, the story is about to end, I promise you will sleep with me tonight, will that help you both feel better?" Both nodded and cleared their tears. "Go ahead uncle."

"Sorry for scaring your kids… anyway, as I was saying, Zuko was horrified to see that last, and was depressed; his eyes finally filled themselves with tears…"

* * *

"Spirit… why did this happen? Were those medicines really that important?" Unfortunately they were, if Toph had just had her medicines as was needed, her illness would have disappeared, but she didn't, and she paid the consequences. "Tell me spirit… it is something I really need to know… are these the shadows of what will be? Or are they the shadows of things that may be?"

But Roku wasn't there anymore to answer Zuko's questions, and neither was Kaya who had already left the graveyard after leaving a lone flower behind. Zuko was left alone there at the graveyard, but soon, he heard another voice. "…Zuko…"

"Sokka!" Zuko looked around the graveyard until he found Sokka, he was staring at a lone grave. "Sokka… what is he doing here? His wife's grave is down there?" He approached to the grave and was horrified at what he was witnessing. "Here… lies Zuko… great business man… he will be missed." Although the word 'will' was erased by some vandals long time ago.

"Hi Zuko… it's me, Sokka, I know I should be visiting my wife's grave… but I wanted to speak to you first… your funeral was a little sad, and I'm sure you are suffering wherever you are… Kaya and I were there, your wife or whatever Mai was for you also came, Kay was busy, he was studying far away at Gaoling, but he misses you… I know we didn't end in the best of terms… you fired me and all, and I was unable to buy my wife's medicines… but I wanted you to know… I never blamed you for what happened… I blamed you because you died… your depression consumed you Zuko, you lost your will to live… you left way too early… there was a lot you could have accomplished… when we were orphans, you said you wanted to have a real family… but you never noticed you already had one… Toph, Kay, Kaya and I were your family, and so were Lu Zen and Mai, and Brother Aang, and Sister Katara, even Ania, we were all there… you just never noticed us… rest well Zuko…"

"No… this can't be… no! Nooooo! I changed! I did change! Spirits! I know I did! Kuruk! You taught me my life wasn't always a misery! You opened my eyes! Kyoshi! Thanks to you I learned how wonderful it is to have a family! I now wish to have a family more than ever! I want to see my son Lu Zen as he grows! And I want Mai to marry me! Roku! You freaked me out as no one had done ever before! But I also learned something from you! I learned how miserable I was! I learned how badly I needed Sokka and Mai and everyone! I don't want to die, not alone! I want to live and enjoy my life! Please! Give me a chance to change!" Zuko closed his eyes and cried, but once he opened them, he found himself back at his room, it was a new morning. "Spirits? What just happened? Was it a dream? No… it wasn't a dream… winter's festival… it's today! I didn't miss it!"

Zuko was alive and stood up from the floor with new hopes and with a happiness he never thought possible he could feel, he ran to his wardrobe and took a coat out, he never dared to take off his pajama, it was winter's festival, and there was little time to waste. He ran out of his mansion and enjoyed the view, and breathed the sweet winter's breeze, many kids were already running by the streets, playing with their new toys and the snow, Zuko then ran inside of his mansion and took out a bag and filled it with gold and many other things, then he searched for his Eel-Hound and slapped his forehead, it ran away the night before. "No way, no way, no way! I have no time to waste, let's see… it's winter's festivals day, everything is closed, there most be a medicine's store somewhere, I'm sure I saw one at the middle ring!"

And despite the many bystanders looking at him speaking to himself and been all paranoiac like, Zuko ran away toward the middle ring of Ba Sing Se, he passed by the temple and stopped there, Ania was still crying by the stone steps. "Ania!" The girl flinched and was about to run away, but Zuko pulled her into a hug before she could escape and spun her around. "Ania! You little angel! I found you! I found you! I'm so glad!" But Ania was freaked out and broke into tears. "No, no, don't cry, listen, I'm here to make a deal with you, I will pay you, but you have to give me something back in exchange."

But Ania was no longer able to believe in Zuko, she hugged her new doll hard and backed off in fear. "No! I don't want to, you will take my new toy as you took Momo away from me, you are a bad person, Mommy!"

"No, wait! Don't involve your mother quiet yet." He placed his hand at the girl's mouth so she would remain in silence, and then he continued. "Listen, I will give you one gold coin, if you show me a smile, that's everything I'm asking for, will you do that for me?" Ania moved her head in negation. "Come on? Five gold coins?" Ania moved her head in negation once again. "Ten?" She was still afraid of Zuko, she wanted no coins, she wanted him to leave her alone, and so she nodded for him to walk away and faked a smile for me. "There you are! A fake smile but a deal is a deal, here you go, ten gold coins as promised."

"Uh? Are you… giving these coins to me?" Zuko nodded, Ania couldn't help her own excitement and smiled. "Thank you!" Katara and Aang finally noticed Zuko and ran toward Ania, but they stopped by the door when noticing the smile the girl had drawn on her face.

"Wait, what was that? A real smile? Evil little girl, now I will have to pay you, but I already gave you ten gold coins for a fake smile… a real smile is expensive, I guess I owe you 15 gold coins." Ania was amazed, her smile grew even bigger. "Oh, please, there is no way you can smile harder than that but since you are still smiling, here ya go another 15 gold coins."

"Mr. Zuko! I can't accept anymore, I'm just smiling, this is wrong." Zuko fought his laughter and then nodded in agreement. "Thank you Mr. Zuko, you made me happy!"

"But wait… you are right, I shouldn't be giving you coins that easily." Brother Aang and Sister Katara exchanged looks, they had a bad feeling, and perhaps Zuko was only playing another trick to their daughter. "I know, you will do something for me, and then I will give you… I don't know…a… Momo doll?"

"Momo!? Will you give me my Momo doll back!?" Zuko nodded and took the Momo doll out of his bag, Ania felt like crying, she hugged her doll hard and smiled none stopping. "Thank you! Thank you! I'm so happy Mr. Zuko!"

"Humbug!" Ania flinched. "You still have to earn your Momo doll, so, you will take this bag with gold coins and ask your mother and father to take you to a medicine's store a few blocks from here, there, you will buy this medicine." Zuko said that last while writing a medicine's name at a piece of paper, and then he placed more coins inside of the bag. "On second thoughts, buy that same medicine 3 times, I'm making sure that woman drinks her medicines… anyway, you have 500 gold coins here, buy 3 times the medicine and give the rest to your father as charity, and then deliver the medicines to me at Sokka's place, got it?"

Ania nodded, Zuko then took his bag up and was about to leave when Ania hugged him, Zuko hugged the little girl back. "Thank you Mr. Zuko, and merry winter's festival!" Zuko nodded and then stared at Ania as she ran toward her mother and delivered the bag to her, and then she took her mother's hand and pulled her toward the medicine's shop Zuko talked about.

"Bro… brother Zuko…? What is the meaning of all this? Are you sick? Can I take you to the infirmary?" Zuko laughed and then looked for something inside of his bag. "Brother Zuko? Are you well?"

"Of course I'm well, I'm better than ever! Here, brother Aang." Zuko gave Brother Aang a contract, the same contract he signed with Zuko, a contract Brother Aang was forced to follow and it said he was forced to pay a monthly rent to Zuko for Brother Aang to use the orphanage. "And now you move your hand like this." Brother Aang then flinched; Zuko had forced him to destroy the contract. "Brother Aang! You destroyed the contract! You could go to jail!" Of course Brother Aang backed off in fear, Zuko just laughed out loud at that last. "I'm lying, I'm lying! Now, the spirits will be mad at me for lying, but I will apologize later, for now, enjoy the orphanage Brother Aang, since from now and ever, I will pay the rent."

"But… why? How? Brother Zuko… what just happened to you?" Zuko found it interesting, Brother Aang was the one saying 3 spirits would visit him the night before, but soon he understood that was probably another spirit the one talking using Brother Aang's body as a medium. "I thank you Brother Zuko, I truly thank you!"

"No problem Brother Aang, I live to serve! Oh, and please bring your family to Sokka's place, I have an important announcement to make" Zuko continued his march around the middle ring of Ba Sing Se, enjoying the view of the many kids running and playing, he then stopped by Sokka's place and stared at the twins playing around in the snow.

"Sokka! Don't forget to ask Zuko to join us for dinner! And take a scarf with you! It's freezing outside!" Zuko was then glad he made it in time for Sokka to leave, and he smiled at the view, he could still remember the visions he had earlier that same morning, about Sokka as an orphan playing with a baby girl whose milky eyes stole his heart. "And you better work only half the usual time! Because I need you to help me with dinner."

"Ok, I get it, I get it, and I will do my best to convince Zuko." And so he shared a kiss with his wife, both twins made annoying sounds in disgust, but then continued playing with their new toys. "I will try to convince him, but I promise nothing, you know he hates the winter's festival with his heart."

"Humbug!" Sokka flinched and fell toward the cold snow in surprise. "Speaking barbarities of me when I'm not looking? And everyone thought you were the soft hearted type who wished only good to everyone." Zuko faked his anger, which of course was something Sokka didn't know yet. "Tell me Sokka, what do you think you are doing!?"

"Zu-Zuko… I was only getting ready for work of course… I'm in troubles now… bye honey…" And with a last quick kiss for Toph, Sokka began running away, but Zuko pulled him by the scarf and made him fall to the cold snow once again.

"Sokka!? Kay, Kaya, help me find your father!" Both kids obeyed and helped their mother to walk toward Sokka who was already spitting snow out and rubbing his freezing face tying to warm it. "Sokka!? What is going on? Zuko! I think I deserve an explanation for your aggression!"

"And I will give you the explanation you need. Sokka, for years, you have been my employee and had done a terrible job! Lending money to those who can't pay! All because of your soft heart and your merry winter's festival stuff, you even went as far as to use the reserve you saved since last year's winter's festival to buy a Turkey-Pig! A Turkey-Pig over your wife's health? Come on Sokka! Do you have any idea of how I suffered because of that? I'm still shaking with the memory!" Sokka was unable to understand, first Zuko was yelling, then he was worried about Toph's health. "That's the reason of why you leave me no choice, Sokka you are fired."

"Fi-Fi-Fired!? Fired the day of winter's festival!?" Sokka's jaw dropped and threw himself to the snow, Toph hugged him hard, she was still unable to believe Sokka had lied to her because of her happiness, he only did what he did for her, of course he never thought that carefully about the consequences.

"I'm sorry Sokka, but you have no spine for business." Then Zuko was tackled down, but not by Sokka or Toph as you may all be thinking, but by Ania who was giggling happily and carrying 3 boxes. "Ania! I was already in character!" But the girl never minded that and hugged Zuko, moments later, Sister Katara arrived and gasped for air, a smile was drawn on her face. "Fine, you ruined the tension, I wanted to see how far Sokka could take it before exploding, but you ruined it."

"I'm sorry, here! I bought the medicines! And my mom was so happy when she got the money for the charity Mr. Zuko! Is there something else I can help you with?" Zuko nodded and rubbed the girl's face, but then walked toward Sokka and offered his hand to him. Sokka of course refused to accept it, he wasn't mad but was depressed.

"Come on Sokka, no hard feelings, you know nothing about lending and stuff, you were slowly ruining me." Toph helped Sokka up, Zuko rolled his eyes, he expected that reaction. "Fine, I guess you don't want your winter's festival's presents then, I was going to give you your very own blacksmith shop as a present, I know how much you love crafting swords and stuff, too bad you don't want it."

"Wait… what?" Zuko laughed and then took a contract from out of his bag as well as ink and brush. Sokka took the contract and began reading it. "Zu-Zuko! These papers are a donation?"

"The term donation is over used, I like to call it a present, I just need your name here, and it's all yours, merry winter's festival Sokka, you deserve it." Sokka's jaw dropped, he could barely believe what was going on, but with a smile he sealed the contract. "Of course I will win a part of your sells, just give me 30 percent and we are even, oh and before I forget, I also have a present for your wife, happy holidays Toph… and please for the love of the spirits, quit been so arrogant and just drink it."

"Zuko! These are my wife's medicines! And you bought enough for 3 years? But… when…? I… I give up; I don't know what to believe anymore." Zuko laughed out loud, Toph just smiled and made a reverence for Zuko.

"Do me a favor lady Bei Fong, I want you to take these gold coins and buy a second Turkey-Pig, the biggest your kids can find, I want to share this holidays with your family, but also with mine, mind doing the cooking?" Toph 'faced' Zuko, then her husband.

"But, of course Zuko, but… I'm blind… I may need some extra help with the cooking…" Zuko nodded and then gave the gold coins to Sokka.

"Your husband was fired anyway, he can stay home and help with the cooking… come with me Ania, I need you to help me with a little something, you don't mind right? Sister Katara?" The young nun was so surprised about Zuko's sudden change that was unable to say a word but nodded in agreement, Zuko had planned something special for that winter's festival, something that would surely change his life forever.

Moments later Ania found herself in front of a nice looking home by the middle ring of Ba Sing Se, she turned around to see Zuko who was hiding by the corner and asking the girl to knock the door; she nodded and knocked the door nervously. After a few minutes it was finally opened by Lu Zen, Zuko had to hold his excitement and force himself not to run and hug his only son. "What can I do for you?"

"Um… I… uh… When a boy likes a girl, the boy gives the girl a present…" Zuko slapped his forehead; Ania then noticed what she was doing and blushed. "Umm… is your mother home…?" Mai then walked toward the front door when noticing the person by the door wasn't Zuko, Ania then cleared her throat and started over. "Umm… when a boy likes a girl, the boy gives the girl a present… a present of love and unity… this is a present from a boy, who fell for a girl long time ago… lady Mai will you marry that boy?"

Mai blinked twice, Ania just stood there not making a move. "Ania! The ring!" Ania flinched and turned to face Zuko. "No! Don't face me! Just give her the ring!" But it was too late; Mai had discovered Zuko's hiding spot. "…Oh… happy holidays… Mai… hi there, Lu Zen."

"Zuko, if this is a joke from your part… I don't like it." Zuko moved his head in negation and walked toward Mai, Ania was confused, she knew nothing about what was going on, she was only the messenger and failed to deliver the message she was unable to understand. "What are you doing here? You are not welcome."

"I know, all I'm asking for is for you to listen to me." Lu Zen stared at his mother and then at his father, then at Ania who was holding a ring in her hand, he was finally able to understand what was going on. "Mai… I did things I'm not proud of… but I know I can still change the wrong I once did… I need you to forgive me, I want you to marry me, I want to see my son grow up to become a great person, not a criminal and end in jail… I mean I know that won't happen, what I'm trying to say is… Lu Zen needs a father… you need a husband… and I need a family…"

Mai remained in silence for a long time; she stared at the little girl holding the ring in her tiny hands. The girl then giggled and offered the ring to Mai. "When a boy likes a girl, the boy gives the girl a present." Zuko flinched, this wasn't the right moment for Ania to play cupid. "A present of love and unity, this is a present from a boy, who fell for a girl long time ago. Lady Mai will you marry that boy?"

Mai kneeled and stared at the girl who held the ring and smiled. "…I don't know if I can ever keep that promise little girl…" Zuko's face lowered, but Ania who was a girl, was able to see something else there. "…But I promise to think about it…" Mai then took the ring and placed it in her pocket, Zuko finally smiled and made a reverence, perhaps he was unable to get the answer he was hopping to hear, but he now had a second chance, to fix all the wrong he had done.

* * *

"Despite been rejected, Mai was also invited for dinner with Sokka's family, and Zuko was able to spend his first real winter's festival after so long, in the company of family and friends. And well from that day and on, everything changed at Ba Sing Se, Sokka now had a blacksmith shop, and Toph recovered her good health thanks to the medicines Zuko always bought for her, Brother Aang and Sister Katara took good care of the orphanage, and if an orphanage wasn't adopted in time, Zuko himself looked for a nice home for that orphan to call it home. And what about Mai and Lu Zen? Well, it took a whole year for Zuko to convince Mai, but they finally got married the day of winter's festival, end of the story." Iroh stared at the kids who were happy to hear the ending, the twins were giggling and Ania was blushing since she had such an important part in the story, Lu Zen was also glad, perhaps he and his mother weren't that much of great characters in the story, but he was glad they played that role.

The sound of claps was heard, but it didn't came from the kids or their mothers, they all turned around and finally noticed the three figures by the living room, they were all covered in snow but were smiling happily at their wives and kids. "Daddy is back!" Toph who was the only one unable to know who the ones at her back where was amazed and relieved to hear her twins say that last. "Daddy! Daddy!"

"Kaya, Kay, you both should be sleeping already, its winter's festival, and you need to save your energies for the festivities." But Sokka was tackled down by the happy kids; Toph also stood up from her resting spot and walked toward Sokka, searching for his face with her freezing hands and pulling him into a deep kiss. "Hi Toph, I found your medicines."

"Idiot! Don't ever do anything as stupid as lying to me and risking your life in a snow storm for some stupid medicines! I was so worried about you! And so were the twins!" Sokka smiled and kissed his wife once again, she kissed him back, the twins faced away with disgust.

By now, everyone was reunited with their family, Aang was surprised to know his daughter was been all cheerful and open against the timid girl she usually was. Katara just hugged him harder than ever. Mai and Zuko also had an interesting reunion, she was blushing madly while pulling Zuko into a kiss and Lu Zen was smiling and trying to pull his father out of Mai's kiss so he could tell him about the story Iroh just told.

"The winter's festival, or whatever people likes to call it, is a celebration to share with your family and friends, a time of peace and caring, to thank the spirits for the wonders of life, a time for magic and hopes, I wish you all, my friends, my family, my joy, a merry winter's festival! Hohoho!" And with that last said by uncle Iroh, the kids launched themselves to hug him, smiles were drawn on everyone's faces and it was only a winter's festival morning, the real celebration, was jet to come.

* * *

The End, at least for now, I'm still thinking about a new year's fic. But until I figure out something, I hope you all enjoyed these Christmas present I prepared for you all, I know it was short and sort of rushed, but hey, I had little time to finish this in time, forgive me, I was unable to place it down your Christmas's tree, Hohoho (Felling Merry Today) Thanks for taking your time and read this fic. Merry Christmas, and have a Happy New Year, allow all your dreams and hopes to come true! Hohoho!


End file.
